La nouvelle menace
by lesenfantsdugondor
Summary: Suite de Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu Venez retrouver Anhya et Lyra, vos deux amies préférées dans de nouvelles aventures!
1. Prologue

**Livoute: Ce petit aperçu me donne envie de lire la suite.**_ C'était le but rechercher ^^. Merci à toi._** Je trouve ce petit jeu entre les deux enfants très drôles... J'attends la suite avec une impatience immense ! Merci pour ces minutes de rire :). Livioute.**

**Padfoot-love-me: HAHAHAHAHA! xD Franchement? J'AI ADORÉ! C'était trop marrant! Surtout le coup des deux gifles! **_Lol! Ravie que ça t'ait plus! _**Vivement la suiite! Bisous ;)**

**luad: quelle joie de voir que tu mets une suite de tes héroïnes avec leurs enfants. **_Et oui, une suite! On n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher! _**bon début.**

**cmwamisskika: Oh c'est déjà finit mince alors... :( xD J'adore déjà!! J'veux la suite ouin lol**_ Patience ma chère, patience est mère de vertue! :p_** Bon, dans mon dernier commentaire, je disais qu'ils finiraient ensemble les deux numéros là, me suis-je trompée? Ou bien alors vous allez nous la faire à la Drago/Hermione? (grand sourire)**_ Uh uh uh! Je sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va être mouvementé!_** Enfin ,j'espère avoir bientôt la suite :) Bisoux les filles!! Jess**

**Elodie: wha Anhya sait se faire respecter.**_ bah ouais! Attend, si on ne se fait pas respecter par ses propres enfants on n'est pas rendu!_** De vrais teignes ses deux là, j'espère qu'Eldarion est plus sage sinon je plains les parents.**_ Eldarion... Hum... Tu comprendras assez vite quel est son caractère._** Vivement le prochain chapitre**

**Maila-x3: Ouai une suite ! J'adore, j'adore, c'est marrant. Continue vite car je suis impatiente de lire la suite!**_ Promis, on fait aussi vite qu'on peut!_****

**Prologue**

**Nelya 3 ans, Ryan 4 ans,**

**Mirkwood**

- MAMAN !

Nelya arrivait en pleure dans la salle du trône où se trouvait Anhya, Lyra, Legolas et Faramir. Alertée par les cris de sa fille, Anhya s'approcha et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Tout le monde était silencieux tandis qu'on entendait les sanglots de la petite fille.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Legolas curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre sa fille dans cet état.

Nelya leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges tellement elle pleurait. Soudain, on entendit des pas qui approchaient rapidement et un petit garçon arriva à son tour dans la salle du trône, rouge de colère.

- Ryan ? s'étonna Lyra en voyant son petit garçon.

Ryan avait les vêtements couverts de boue. Il fusilla du regard Nelya qui l'observait en souriant, même si les larmes continuaient à couler. Il avança jusqu'à ses parents, les mains dans les poches. Lyra s'agenouilla face à son fils et posa une main sur son bras, là où le tissu avait été épargné.

- Mais dans quel état tu te présentes ? demanda Faramir aussi surpris que le reste de la troupe, de voir le petit garçon dans un état pareil.

- C'est Nelya. Elle m'a poussé dans une flaque de boue, se défendit Ryan.

Nelya écarquilla de grands yeux et sentit peser sur elle les regards de ses parents. Quand elle croisa les yeux de sa mère, elle baissa les siens et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Anhya la posa à terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Des explications s'imposent, jeune fille.

- Et pas de mensonges, renchérit Legolas.

Nelya baissa la tête et regarda ses souliers blancs. Elle se sentait tout à coup seule au monde.

- Il… Il m'a embêté et… et je me suis défendue…

- Menteuse ! s'écria Ryan.

- Si c'est vrai ! Tu as cassé les fleurs pour ma maman !

- Pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Pas vrai !

- Si c'est….

- SILENCE ! cria Lyra.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et levèrent la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux aussi ronds que des ballons. Leurs bouches se fermèrent aussitôt.

- Merci. Bon, inutile de chercher le coupable. Dans un coin, et je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Nelya et Ryan échangèrent un regard surpris et chacun parti de son côté de la salle du trône.

**Nelya 12 ans, Ryan 13 ans,**

**Minas Tirith**

- Pourquoi t'es obligée de venir, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec les parents ? pestait Ryan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais seule. Et puis d'abord, Eldarion est aussi mon ami ! répliqua Nelya.

Les deux enfants marchaient jusqu'au château de Minas Tirith afin d'aller chercher Eldarion, le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Ryan devait se rendre seul au château, mais Nelya était arrivée le matin même et elle devait venir avec lui.

- Non, c'est le mien avant le tiens !

- Ce que tu peux être bébé !

- Ah ouais ? Répète un peu pour voir ? s'emporta Ryan.

- De quoi ? Bébé ? D'accord. Bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, béb…

CLAC ! Surprise, Nelya se stoppa net. Sa joue lui faisait mal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grands quand elle comprit que Ryan venait de la gifler. Lui, était aussi surpris qu'elle. Il regardait sa main avec laquelle il venait de la frapper. C'était parti d'un coup. Il s'était à peine rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il se prit une gifle à son tour. Nelya était furax. Ses parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur elle et voila qu'elle s'en prenait une par un gamin de son âge.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls témoins de leur violence. A quelques mètres de là, arrivait, sur un cheval marron, Aragorn. Il avait vu toute la scène et était aussi surpris que les deux enfants. Il s'approcha puis dit :

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Les deux enfants levèrent en même temps la tête vers le Roi du Gondor. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps également. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Aragorn.

- On… Nous… Nous testions nos… nos réflexes pour… pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide, bredouilla Ryan.

- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je conseillerais votre jeu à vos parents. Ils seront ravis de jouer avec vous. Je paris ma couronne qu'ils seront plus rapide que vous.

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux enfants qui comprenaient où venait en venir Aragorn.

- On aura tout vu ! s'écria Anhya quand Aragorn lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Après la boue, la rivière, les seaux d'eau, les affaires cassées, et j'en passe des meilleurs, voila que vous vous tapez dessus ! Mais dans quel monde on vit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que vous passiez ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ensemble sans vous en mettre plein la figure, hein ?

Nelya et Ryan était debout, côte à côte, les bras croisés dans le dos, la tête baissée. Anhya était la seule présente car Lyra, Faramir et Legolas s'étaient absentés pour quelques minutes. Mais qu'elle les gronde seule ou avec les autres, ça produisait le même effet sur les deux enfants : ils étaient morts de trouilles.

- Que ce soit clair dans vos petites têtes : si j'apprends que vous vous êtes fait une crasse, n'importe laquelle, je vous abandonne au milieu des gobelins dans les Mines de la Moria ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Silence.

- Je n'ai pas entendu !

- Oui maman…

- Oui tata…


	2. Les beaux jours sont de retours

Bonjour à tous!

Je vois que notre petit Prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche xD. C'était le but. Comme vous avez pu remarqué, nous avons mis un peu de temps avant de commencer à poster ce TOME 2 car il nous a fallu se mettre d'accord sur le déroulement de l'histoire et aussi parce que nous sommes en période d'exam! Et oui, la fin de l'année approche et ça va être de plus en plus dur d'être présentes. Enfin, on va se débrouiller. Donc, on s'excuse d'avance si on met un peu de temps, mais sachez qu'on n'abandonne pas! Donc voila, on vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 1 de notre beau TOME 2 (Ouais on l'aime aussi ce tome là, autant que le premier!).

Gros bisous à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les beaux jours sont de retours**

Dix sept ans se sont écoulés depuis qu'Aragorn était devenu le nouveau Roi du Gondor. Dix sept ans que le Quatrième Age avait commencé et la paix continuait. Jamais la Terre du Milieu n'avait été aussi calme. C'était un pur bonheur. Les Orques et les Gobelins avaient été décimés. Ceux qui restaient s'étaient cachés dans les ténèbres des profondeurs de la terre. Les Uruk-haï avaient été massacrés lors de la grande bataille de la Terre du Milieu qui s'était étendu de Minas Tirith au Mordor. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécu.

A Minas Tirith, la bonne humeur régnait dans la maison des Intendants. Maison dans laquelle vivait Lyra et Faramir, ainsi que leur fils de dix sept ans, Ryan. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient revoir Anhya, Legolas, Nelya et Gimli qui venaient passer quelques temps avec eux. Ca devait faire un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous revus et ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

- RYAN ! appela Lyra en bas des escaliers.

- Quoi ? répondit le jeune homme.

- Descends, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Oh, mais on a le temps !

Lyra soupira. C'est fou comme son fils était content de revoir les autres. Ca faisait peur à voir. Faramir arriva et se posta près de sa femme qui le regardait l'air ennuyé. L'Intendant du Gondor sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

- Ryan, tout de suite ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryan apparut en haut des escaliers et descendit les marches. Ryan était grand. Il faisait plus ou moins la taille de son père et par conséquent, il dépassait sa mère d'une bonne tête et demie. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et il avait, au plus grand bonheur de sa mère, les yeux bleus de son père.

Satisfait, Faramir retourna à ce qu'il était entrain de faire. L'autorité qu'il portait à son fils étonnera toujours Lyra. Depuis que Ryan était entré dans la période de l'adolescence, c'était limite s'il faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était désobéissant et ne manquait jamais de respect. Il se forgeait un caractère. Un caractère que seul Faramir, qui n'était pas d'une extrême sévérité, savait faire plier.

- Mais ils ne sont pas arrivés, dit Ryan, une fois en bas des escaliers.

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit au château avant, répondit Lyra. Et arrête de faire ta tête d'enterrement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? J'ai toujours cette tête !

Lyra lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête, ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme.

Ils se rendirent au château aussitôt. Aragorn les avait tous invités à manger afin de célébrer cette retrouvaille annuelle. Quand Lyra et sa petite famille arrivèrent au château, Aragorn, Arwen et Eldarion attendaient.

- On s'est dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas du luxe, dit Lyra.

- Ca c'est de l'idée, répondit Eldarion. On commençait à trouver le temps long.

La table était déjà mise et elle n'attendait plus que quatre personnes. Les adultes parlaient entre eux tandis que Ryan et Eldarion étaient partis dans un délire à eux. Ces deux là, étaient ensemble tous les jours de l'année. Ils s'entrainaient souvent à l'épée ensemble et apprenaient à la manier avec le même maître d'armes.

Les minutes passèrent lorsque le Cor du Gondor retentit, annonçant l'arrivée des invités tant attendus. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et les quatre personnes tant attendues entrèrent.

- NYA NYA !

- LYRA !

Elles coururent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Même si elles avaient grandi et muri en dix sept ans, elles gardaient exactement le même caractère. Tout le monde se salua avec la plus grande joie. Nelya et Ryan, dont la rivalité durait depuis la petite enfance, se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête, offrant aux autres de grands sourires. La seule personne a qui Nelya ait montré un élan d'affection, mis à part Lyra, fut Eldarion qu'elle prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille était blonde comme sa mère avec des yeux verts. Joyeux mélanges des yeux noisette et des yeux bleus de ses parents. Elle avait la silhouette fine des Elfes mais des oreilles humaines, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les attributions typiques des Elfes.

Contrairement avec Ryan, Nelya s'entendait bien avec le prince du Gondor. Il la défendait la plupart du temps quand ça partait dans tous les sens avec Ryan.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à table, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gimli qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Les discussions étaient diverses de chaque côté de la table. Les rires se faisaient entendre. Tous étaient ravis de se retrouver. Il y avait bien longtemps. Pour l'occasion, Aragorn avait préparé cinq chambres : une pour Gimli, une pour Nelya, une pour Ryan, une pour Anhya et Legolas, et une pour Lyra et Faramir, même s'ils habitaient la porte d'à côté.

La fin de la journée arriva et enfin, tout le petit monde sortit de table. Eldarion invita Nelya à les suivre, lui et Ryan. La jeune fille accepta avec joie, ignorant complètement les protestations de Ryan. Ils se rendirent dans les jardins du château. Le Prince du Gondor questionnait Nelya sur les éléments de sa petite vie passée au Royaume Sylvestre depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Et bien, pas grand-chose. J'ai perfectionné ma visée avec mon père, et j'ai même eu le droit de partir en reconnaissance avec l'escouade.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Nous, nos parents refusent qu'on bouge de Minas Tirith.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nelya. On est en paix, non ?

- Oui, mais mon père refuse, expliqua Eldarion. Il dit qu'on est jamais sur de rien.

- Tu parles, on nous prend pour des abrutis, pesta Ryan.

- Tu es un abruti, Ryan, répliqua Nelya.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Ooooh ! Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois : Ryan a fini avec un bras cassé et Nelya avec un poignet fracturé.

Nelya et Ryan se fusillèrent du regard. Leur séjour ensemble avait été écourté grâce à ce petit incident, et pour chacun des deux, ça n'avait pas été plus mal. Moins ils se voyaient, mieux ils se portaient. Eldarion les regardait en soupirant. Même au bout de dix sept ans, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un point d'accord. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de fixation, Nelya et Ryan se lâchèrent du regard. Ils continuèrent leur balade en s'ignorant. Ils parlaient avec Eldarion qui avait l'habitude d'être le point central. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il tenait la chandelle. Il empêchait la chandelle de s'embraser. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Quand le soleil eut disparut et que les étoiles et la lune avaient pris place, ils retournèrent au château où les attendaient les derniers membres de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau. Avec un dernier salut, ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans leurs chambres et prendre du repos.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis l'arrivée des invités du Gondor. La relation Nelya/Ryan n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et ça commençait déjà à partir dans les aigües. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils se faisaient disputer par leurs mères qui commençaient à trouver leur rivalité de plus en plus pénible. Après une remise à niveau des pendules, le calme revint un tant soit peu dans les cours de Minas Tirith.

Ryan et Eldarion continuaient leur entrainement avec leur maître d'armes tous les matins et Nelya s'était jointe à eux, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas la main pendant son séjour. Elle se mesurait aux deux jeunes hommes, sans jugement de faveurs. Avec Eldarion, c'était amical, mais avec Ryan, c'était clairement autre chose. Quand ils frappaient, ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Si bien que le maître d'armes les sépara avant que ça ne tourne à la tuerie.

Un midi, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de manger tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger d'Aragorn, un écuyer du Gondor arriva. Tout le monde se tut et regardait l'écuyer qui venait essouffler.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté, mais il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous parler de toute urgence, dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre la moindre respiration.

Aragorn s'apprêta à refuser car il était occupé, mais une voix forte se fit entendre.

- Continuez comme ça et je vous transforme en crapaud.

- Vous devez avoir la permission du roi pour entrer, répliqua un homme.

- Fais silence !

Un vieil homme vêtu de blanc entra dans la salle à manger sous le regard ébahit de tous.

- Gandalf ! s'exclama toute la table en reconnaissant le magicien blanc.

Mithrandir s'avança vers eux et une fois face à tout le monde, il déclara :

- Aragorn, l'heure est grave.


	3. Une paix en danger?

**Padfoot-love-me : Hello la miss! ^^J'ai adoré ce premier chapitre et j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer entre Ryan et Nelya! (L)**_Et bien, merci ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre eux XD_** Puis, avec la nouvelle menace qui approche...Olala! Vite, mets nous rapidement la suiite! ^^Je suis IMPATIENTE! Mdr Bisou ;)**

**Baume au Cœur : Ha. L'eau à la bouche.. L'expression n'est pas assez forte ! Pourquoi nouslaisser comme ça, sur notre faim ? **_ Héhé ! Bah c'est le but ! C'est pour que vous soyez tous impatient de la suite ! _**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, vraiment !Merci pour tout :D. Et à très bientôt je l'espère... PS : Bon courage pour les exams et la suite de l'écriture ;) **_Merci !_** Bien à vous, Livioute.**

**Melior : Eh bien, c'est le grand amour entre Nelya et Ryan, haha ! Désolée, mais quand je suis désespérée, j'ai tendance à faire de l'humour cynique débile.**_ Non, non, tu peux le dire, c'est le grand amour entre eux xD_** Enfin, je me demande ce que Gandalf va leur annoncer.**

**EloBlack : Moi qui attendait avec impatience les nouvelles aventures de Lyra et Anhya, je dois dire que je suis loin d'être deçu !**_ Merci ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre te plaise._** Vivement la suite !**

**Namille : Hey ! Comment ça tu coupe ? J'aime bien ''Aragorn, l'heure est ''Alala, faut refaire toute votre éducation ... Nan mais plus sérieusement, il ne faut pas couper comme ça, c'est quoi ce qu'il va lui dire ?**_ Ah ah ! Je sais c'est sadique, mais on aime ça ! Tu devrais vite t'habituer ! _**Bon, je commente un peu : J'adore que Nelya et Ryan ne s'entendent pas bien, ça fait bouger un peu les choses hinhinhin.**_ Nous aussi on les aime !_** Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle menace ?**_ Ah tu verras !_** Pour le prologue je me demandais quand est-ce que vous allez mettre en place l'intrigue, je pensais que ce serait pas avant quelques chapitres, et ben non, dès la fin du premier chapitre (pourquoi à la fin ?),**_ bah pourquoi attendre ?On n'aime pas la monotonie et on vous juge tous capable d'imaginer le train train quotidien des deux amies XD_** on sait déjà qu'ils sont dans de beaux draps ... et qu'ils vont tous mourir, bien entendu. Parce que dans le Tome 1, y a pas beaucoup de monde qui est mort, quand même.**_ Ecoute, on a tellement pleuré devant les films qu'on s'est dit : « On va sauver pratiquement tout le monde ! Parce que c'est trop triste ! » et puis, on a juste sauver Haldir en fait xD_** Enfin bref, vous n'alliez pas faire une fic où vous nous décrivez leurs vies et où tous va bien dans le(presque) meilleur des mondes ^^. Veux la suite, veux la suite, veux la suite,euuh !Biz à toute les deux ! namille**

**Elodie : Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe je le sens mal le : l'heure est grave", qu'est ce que gandalf va nous annoncer? Un nouvel ennemi? sauron est de retour? **_:o Sauron ? De retour ? Oh god ! Noooon ! Pas lui XD. Mais qui ? Tu verras assez vite ! _** Vivement la suite qu'on le sache. Au fait, entre Ryan et Nelya je sens que ces deux là vont finir ensemble. et on ne voit plus haldir T_T **_Promis ! Haldir sera bientôt de retour ! C'est une promesse qu'on te fait !_

**Cricri :** **coucou j'avoue qu'au lieu de travailler, j'ai lu votre histoire qui m'a notamment fait bien rire.**_ Alors on est contentes !_** bonne continuation ps : j'attends les prochains chapitres...**

**Maila-x3 : Waouh ! Ryan et Nelya en sont même au point de se briser des membres... C'est de la haine qu'ils ressentent entre eux.**_ Oui ! C'est de l'amour vache on va dire XD._** Avec le retour de Gandalf, je sens une catastrophe arrivée à grande vitesse.**

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, nous revoila pour de nouveaux chapitres ! On est désolées de tout ce temps qu'on a mis, mais avec les examens, ce n'était pas vraiment facile. Mais voila, tout ça c'est fini, c'est les vacances, il fait beau, il fait chaud etc… Donc, on est de nouveau opérationnel !

On vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture.

Gros bisous !

**Chapitre 2**

**Une paix en danger ?**

- C'est impossible, murmura Anhya.

- Hélas, c'est la vérité, affirma Gandalf.

Assis autour d'une table, tous affichaient un air grave. Le magicien blanc avait réclamé audience auprès d'Aragorn, chose que le roi du Gondor lui avait immédiatement accordée. Il les avait emmenés dans une salle close, où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement, sans avoir le risque d'être dérangés. Seuls les enfants avaient été mis de côté, au plus grand damne de Ryan qui détestait rester dans l'ignorance.

- Mais nous l'avons vu mourir, fit Lyra. On ne revient pas des morts comme ça.

- L'âme de Saroumane était et restera empoisonnée. Sauron lui avait offert une chance de gouverner le monde, mais elle s'est éteinte avec sa mort, expliqua Mithrandir.

- Ca se tient, fit Faramir, mais ça ne nous explique pas comment Saroumane est revenu à la vie sous forme de magicien noir.

La remarque pertinente du capitaine du Gondor fut approuvée par l'ensemble de la tablée.

- Sa haine a maintenue son âme en vie. D'après ce que je sais, le principe est le même que lorsque je suis devenu magicien blanc. L'âme de Saroumane a retrouvé son enveloppe charnelle. Je pense qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté plus tôt car il était encore trop faible, mais sa faiblesse disparait de jour en jour. Il reprend des forces.

- Je vous l'avais dis qu'il fallait lui couper la tête, dit Gimli. Vous nous avez affirmé qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et nous revoilà avec lui sur les bras.

- Calmez-vous, Gimli, intervint Aragorn. Si ce n'est que ça, il nous suffit de recommencer et de s'arranger pour qu'il reparte d'où il vient.

- Hélas, Aragorn, j'aurais aimé que cela soit si simple, dit Gandalf dans un soupire. La menace est beaucoup plus grande. Son repère se trouve dans l'ancienne caverne du dragon Smaug. Dans ses cavernes naissent de nouvelles créatures. Une nouvelle espèce semblable à celle des Uruk-haï, beaucoup plus puissante, beaucoup plus résistante.

- Oh misère, fit Anhya. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare si je comprends bien.

Gandalf hocha la tête. Aragorn avait prit un air sérieux, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Arwen le regardait l'air grave. Tous portèrent son attention sur lui. Ils attendaient l'avis du roi du Gondor.

- Nous ne nous en sortirons pas seuls, dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Quand Saroumane lancera-t-il ses Uruk ?

- Ca a déjà commencé, lui annonça Gandalf. Les nouveaux Uruk-haï parcourent le Mont Solitaire.

- Mais c'est…  
Anhya ne put en dire plus car Legolas se leva d'un bond.

- C'est tout près de mon royaume, dit-il.

- N'ayez crainte, le rassura le magicien. Les frontières du Royaume Sylvestre sont bien protégées. Ils ne pourront pas les franchir.

Anhya prit le bras de son époux et le força à se rassoir. Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour le rassurer. Une magie ancestrale, encore plus vieille que le monde gardait la forêt Noire. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda enfin Lyra. Ils s'attaqueront bientôt à l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu et il nous faudra riposter assez vite.

- Ils vont se faire nombreux aussi, dit Faramir.

- Le nombre n'a que trop peu d'importance, dit ensuite Aragorn. Prenez l'exemple de la bataille du Mordor.

- Ce n'est pas comparable ! répliqua Gimli. C'est grâce à Frodon que nous avons gagné. Les Orques se sont enfuis à la destruction de Sauron.

Le maître Nain avait raison. A cette bataille, personne n'avait gagné. Pour la première fois, Arwen prit la parole :

- Les anciennes alliances seront de nouveau nécessaires. Réunissons chaque peuple combattant pour la lumière. Si nous voulons gagner, c'est la seule et unique solution possible.

- Les Elfes sont tous partis vers les Terres Immortelles, dit Anhya. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur eux.

- Erreur, répondit Gandalf. Nous irons les chercher. Malgré le fait que j'y sois allé, j'ignore le chemin qui y mène.

Gimli eut un rire moqueur qu'il transforma en toussotement.

- Et comment sommes-nous censés aller les chercher si nous ignorons où ils se trouvent ? demanda-t-il de façon moqueuse.

Le magicien blanc tourna la tête vers Arwen qui écarquilla de grands yeux.

- J'ignore où elles se trouvent, répondit-elle.

- Vous, peut-être, mais votre grand-mère possédait une immense bibliothèque. Je suis sur qu'il y là-bas un indice, une carte permettant de nous y rendre, répondit Gandalf.

- Certes, mais personne à part elle ne savait où elle se trouvait, répondit la reine du Gondor.

- Ca nous avance beaucoup, Gandalf, fit Anhya. Il y a une bibliothèque perdue en Lórien et personne ne sait où elle se trouve, comment voulez-vous qu'on la trouve ?

Aragorn toussota et aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. On le regarda d'un air de dire : Vous savez où elle se trouve ? Mais la réponse du roi du Gondor était bien différente de celle qu'on attendait. Il n'avait pas grandi en Lórien et ne connaissait aucun de ses secrets.

- Arwen, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver cette bibliothèque, c'est bien vous, dit-il. Legolas, vous l'accompagnerez. Vos deux savoirs Elfique vous permettront de trouver cette bibliothèque. Vous partirez demain, au lever du jour. Vous avez deux mois. Au bout du deuxième mois, je veux que vous soyez de retour à Minas Tirith, avec ou sans les renseignements possibles pour se rendre aux Terres Immortelles.

- Mais Arag…

- Anhya, ma décision est irrévocable !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde se regardait pour savoir si ce n'était pas une blague, mais l'air sérieux d'Aragorn prouvait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Finalement, Legolas accepta, et Arwen fut contrainte de faire de même.

Derrière la porte de la salle, Ryan et Eldarion avaient collé leurs oreilles sur le bois de la porte, tentant d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. Mais le bois était tellement épais qu'il était difficile d'entendre. Ils discernaient quelques mots par-ci, par-là.

- Ah ! Ca parle de guerre, murmura Ryan.

- Tu es sur ? lui demanda Eldarion.

- Aussi certain que mes yeux sont bleus.

Ils recollèrent leurs oreilles.

Nelya, qui passait par là, les regarda avec un sourcil arqué. Elle s'avança vers eux et plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches et s'arrêta devant eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Ryan se retourna d'un coup et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

- Chut ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ? gronda-t-il tout en continuant de murmurer.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et retira la main du jeune homme qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Maintenant, si tu es disposée à nous aider à écouter, tu peux, sinon, tu continues ta route ! répliqua Ryan  
Nelya leva les yeux en l'air et poussa les deux garçons. Elle colla son oreille pointue contre la porte. Elle était la seule des trois à posséder l'ouïe fine des Elfes. Eldarion, qui était au même titre qu'elle à moitié Elfe, n'avait hérité que de l'agilité pour le maniement des armes mis à part cela, il n'était qu'un humain comme les autres.

Elle leur reporta la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle décolle son oreille de la porte précipitamment.

- Courrez !

Ryan et Eldation se regardèrent sans comprendre. Nelya attrapa les deux garçons et les entraina à l'autre bout du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où ils tournèrent dans un deuxième couloir. Ils s'y stoppèrent. Nelya se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux jeunes hommes firent de même. En silence, ils observèrent les adultes sortirent de la salle.

- Evitons d'en parler aux enfants, dit Lyra. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ça.

Tout le monde approuva. Ca ne servait à rien de les alerter. Seulement voila, c'est que les enfants en question avaient tout entendu grâce à Nelya. Les trois adolescents attendirent que leurs parents aient disparut du couloir pour sortir de leur cachette.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? demanda Eldarion.

- Je ne sais pas ce que les parents complotent, mais il y a anguilles sous roche, répondit Ryan. On nous cache des choses, et des choses graves.

- On ne devrait pas nous en mêler, fit Nelya. Si ça ne nous regarde pas, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Nelya, tu es vraiment désespérante ! Tu fais toujours tout ce qu'on t'ordonne de faire, et ça, ça m'énerve au plus haut point !

Nelya fronça des sourcils et tourna les talons. Elle partit sans rien dire du couloir. Ryan soupira d'agacement. Il regarda Eldarion qui le fixait durement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es toujours obligé de la ramener ! C'est plus fort que toi !

- Oh mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous faites partie de la même famille !

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, Ryan. Nelya a eu la gentillesse de nous dire ce qu'il se passait et toi, tu la rabaisses comme si elle t'avait empêché d'écouter.

- Oh ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de protection ? Tu es amoureux ?

- Tu es trop bête ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle !

Eldarion partit laissant Ryan comme un idiot tout seul dans le couloir. Ryan se passa une main dans les cheveux et souffla. C'était toujours la même chose, de toute façon. Quand Nelya arrivait, Eldarion la protégeait et le contestait à chaque fois. Décidemment, il préférait son meilleur ami quand la petite princesse se trouvait à des kilomètres, au fin fond de sa forêt.

- Il est amoureux ! déclara Ryan à voix forte comme si quelqu'un l'écoutait.

Ca lui fit tout de même bizarre de croire qu'Eldarion était amoureux de Nelya. Il ressentit une légère pointe au cœur. Finalement, il secoua la tête et partit à son tour du couloir.


	4. Une bibliothèque aux secrets

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, nous sommes impardonnables plus la looooooooooongue absence car nous n'avons rien posté depuis quatre mois. Me croyez-vous si je vous dis que nous nous sommes perdues dans les Mines de la Moria ? Non ? Bon, d'accord…

Nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour cette absence car il nous ait de plus en plus difficile de venir sur l'ordinateur avec les cours, et tout et tout. Pardon aussi de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews qui nous ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir.

En espérant que vous aimerez toujours, même si ce troisième chapitre n'est qu'un simple chapitre transitoire.

Promis, nous reprenons du service. On va essayer de reprendre notre rythme.

Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

**Une bibliothèque aux secrets les plus anciens**

Comme convenu, Legolas et Arwen partirent le lendemain de l'arriver de Gandalf. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'en Lórien tout en limitant le nombre d'arrêt. Aragorn leur avait demandé de se dépêcher car ils n'avaient que deux mois. Deux mois… Tout en sachant qu'il fallait au moins plus de quinze jours pour se rendre en Lothlórien. La forêt était à présent morte. Toute forme de végétation avait disparut. Les deux Elfes descendirent de chevaux lorsqu'ils franchirent les frontières de la Lórien.

- La Lórien se meurt un peu plus chaque jour, dit Arwen une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Seul votre royaume prospère, Legolas.

- Elle se meurt car votre grand-mère s'en est allée, lui répondit le roi du Royaume Sylvestre. Mirkwood subirait le même sort si nous partions. Allons, venez.

Ils reprirent leur route en direction de la capitale. Voila bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds ici. Le bois mort craquait sous leurs pas. Les arbres, qui autrefois abritaient des maisons, pourrissaient.

Pendant deux jours, Legolas et Arwen cherchèrent la fameuse bibliothèque de Galadriel dans ses appartements. Ils avaient fouillé partout, bougé chaque meuble, chaque livre quelque fois qu'il y en ait un qui serve de levier, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la bibliothèque restait introuvable.

Le troisième jour, ils commencèrent à fouiller le reste de la Lothlórien et au bout d'une semaine, le résultat était identique. Rien. Arwen commençait à se poser des questions sur l'existence de cette fameuse salle.

Les recherches n'avançaient plus depuis une semaine. Lorsqu'ils pensaient trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, cela ne menait à rien. Les jours défilaient et le temps commençait sérieusement à manquer. Pour profiter un maximum de chaque minute, ils dormaient peu.

Ils commençaient à baisser les bras lorsque Legolas eut une éventuelle idée :

- Votre grand-mère passait du temps dans sa bibliothèque, vous-même me l'avez dit.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport, répondit Arwen.

- Justement, où la voyiez-vous le plus souvent ?

- Sur la terrasse, avec un livre à la main, pour… Oh mais bien sur ! L'entrée est sur la terrasse !

Legolas hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul indice valable qu'ils avaient et ils allaient s'y accrocher dans l'espoir que cette piste était la bonne.

Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent sur la terrasse. Celle-ci avait perdu de sa splendeur : le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes et quand le vent se levait, les feuilles laissaient apparaître des fissures qui menaçaient de faire s'effondrer la terrasse à tout moment. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à chercher chacun de leur côté, prenant garde où ils mettaient les pieds. C'est en écartant les branches de lierres que Legolas trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Arwen, venez voir.

La Reine du Gondor obéit et traversa la terrasse, évitant les plaques fragiles. Elle s'approcha du Roi du Royaume Sylvestre.

- Tenez, regardez. Il y a une phrase d'inscrite sur ce mur.

Il sortit une dague et coupa les branches de lierres. Ils dégagèrent les branchages, dévoilant le mur qui se trouvait dans le même état que le reste de la Lórien. Ils regardèrent le mur ébahit. Une phrase en elfique y était gravée.

- Je pense qu'on a trouvé l'entrée, dit Legolas

- « _La porte du savoir ne s'ouvrira qu'avec le nom de l'avoir. La Reine la protégera._ », lut Arwen. Une énigme ?

- Cela y ressemble. Et si s'en est une, j'ignore la réponse.

Ils restèrent devant le mur pendant un long moment, réfléchissant sur la solution de la phrase. Ils avaient tenté le mot « bibliothèque », le mot « avoir », puis celui de « Reine », et enfin « protéger ». Mais aucun n'avait eu le moindre effet. Cette énigme paraissait évidente pour Arwen, seulement il lui manquait le mot clé, celui qui ouvrirait la porte. Pour Legolas, c'était autre chose. Il fixait la phrase comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse.

- Trouvé ! s'exclama Arwen en faisant sursauter l'Elfe à côté d'elle. « Le nom de l'avoir », c'est le nom du propriétaire de la bibliothèque. Et le propriétaire, c'est « la Reine » !

- Galadriel ?

- C'est ça, sauf que ce n'est pas « Galadriel » qu'il faut dire, mais l'un de ses noms.

- Ca ce tient, dit Legolas. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le bon.

- Il n'y en a qu'un qui est le plus souvent utilisé. Il est le nouveau nom d'Aragorn.

- Elessar…

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ce nom que la porte apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis. Arwen eut ensuite un sourire. La porte de la bibliothèque ressemblait plus ou moins à celle des portes de la Moria. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Legolas ouvrit les deux portes et écarquilla de grands yeux en voyant les énormes étagères qui faisaient toute la hauteur de l'immense salle. Chaque étagère était remplie de livres aux couvertures et aux formats aussi différents les uns que les autres. Arwen en resta aussi bouche bée que lui.

- Ce n'est pas quelques semaines qu'il va nous falloir, c'est des années, dit-elle.

- C'est un laps de temps trop court pour deux personnes...

A Minas Tirith, la vie avait plus ou moins reprit son cours, mis à part qu'il manquait deux personnes. Devant leurs enfants, les membres de l'ancienne Communauté jouaient les ignorants. Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis. Pas seulement parce que la rumeur de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mal se répandait rapidement, mais aussi parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Arwen et Legolas. En ces deux Elfes reposaient, en ce moment, le poids de la Terre du Milieu. Ils se demandaient sans cesse s'ils trouveraient quelque chose. Cependant, ils ignoraient toujours que leurs enfants étaient au courant qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et quelque chose de grave. Entre eux, Nelya, Ryan et Eldarion en parlaient de temps à autre. En fait, c'était surtout les deux garçons qui en parlaient car Nelya refusait de se mêler aux affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

- Rien ! dit Ryan en soupirant.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de son meilleur ami dans les jardins du château. Il s'allongea à côté d'Eldarion dans l'herbe et mit ses mains derrière la tête.

- Maman refuse de me dire où ils sont partis, continua-t-il. La seule chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que Legolas et Arwen avaient des choses Elfiques à régler.

- Ne te plains pas, toi, au moins, on t'a répondu, lui répondit Eldarion.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à mon père et voila ce qu'il m'a dit : « Mon fils, il y a des choses qu'un Roi doit régler et que le Prince ne doit pas se mêler, à moins qu'il soit en phase de devenir Roi. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. Sache que ta mère est entre de bonnes mains. »

Ryan resta stupéfait par la réponse qu'Aragorn avait donné à son fils. Même son père, à lui, ne parlait pas aussi énigmatiquement.

- Ah… Effectivement, de ton point de vue, on peut considérer que ma mère m'a répondu.

Même si Ryan ne considérait pas la réponse de sa mère comme satisfaisante.

Soudain, un visage apparut juste au dessus de leurs têtes, si brusquement, qu'ils lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise.

- Alors ? On cherche toujours un moyen de sauver le monde ?

- Oh bon sang, Nelya ! fit Eldarion. Tu nous as foutu la trouille !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la demi-Elfe. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et regarda les étoiles.

- Les astres prévoient des jours de pluie, dit-elle. Cela durera trois jours.

Ryan roula sur le ventre et dévisagea Nelya qui avait le nez levé vers le ciel.

- Sérieusement, Nelya, on s'en fiche du temps qu'il fera dans les prochains jours. Nous, ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est ce que les parents trafiquent ! Maintenant, si tes petites étoiles peuvent nous le dire…

Nelya regarda le jeune homme et leva un sourcil.

- Tes recherches n'ont pas été fructueuses, hein ? dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Intrigué, Eldarion se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Il regarda Ryan qui haussa les épaules.

- Tu… Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda le Prince du Gondor.

Nelya hocha la tête.

- Et bien, parle ! ordonna Ryan.

La jeune demi-Elfe le regarda d'un air ennuyé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Demandé comme ça, tu peux toujours courir !

Ryan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Eldarion lui mit une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il se taise. Le fils du capitaine du Gondor soupira d'agacement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla un grand coup.

- S'il te plait, Nelya, dis nous ce que tu sais, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Nelya crispa sa mâchoire, mais en voyant l'air suppliant d'Eldarion, elle se résigna. Elle décroisa les bras et expira lentement l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

- Et bien, j'ai demandé à maman et même si elle ne veut pas m'en parler, elle m'a tout de même dit que papa et Arwen sont partis en Lórien pour chercher une carte.

Ryan et Eldarion se fixèrent les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Nelya éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes d'ahuris.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état là ! On croirait mon père quand je lui ai dit que Saturne était aligné avec Mars !

Ryan la regarda et arqua un sourcil. Qu'y avait-il de drôle là-dedans ?

- Humour d'Elfe, murmura-t-il. Puis d'une vois plus forte, il reprit : On aurait dû demander à tata Nya Nya depuis le début !

- Elle t'a dit autre chose ? demanda Eldarion.

Nelya secoua négativement la tête.

- Même si elle m'a répondu à propos de ça, elle a refusé de m'en dire plus.

- Peut-être qu'on en saura un peu plus lorsqu'ils rentreront, suggéra Eldarion.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Ryan.

Voila cinq jours que Legolas et Arwen avaient trouvé la bibliothèque de Galadriel. Ils avaient passé en revu les titres de chaque livre, mais aucun ne parlait précisément d'un voyage en Terres Immortelles. Il leur fallait donc feuilleter chaque page qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient fait plusieurs piles d'ouvrages et les consultaient.

Assise sur la même chaise depuis des heures, Arwen se leva et s'étira de toute sa hauteur. Elle prit le livre posé sur la table et le remit sur son étagère. Elle prit un nouveau livre et retourna s'assoir. Elle passa devant la table où Legolas s'était endormi, la tête posée aux creux de sa main. La Reine du Gondor posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe qui se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut.

- De quoi ?

- Allez-vous reposer, Legolas, dit Arwen.

- Non, ça va aller, merci Arwen. Je reposais simplement mes yeux.

Et il s'était endormi, mais il refuserait de l'avouer, même s'il savait qu'Arwen s'en était rendu compte. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme Elfe. Elle retourna s'assoir à sa table et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Le titre du livre l'intrigua : Grands voyages d'Undómiel. Ce livre semblait parler d'un de ses ancêtres. Elle parcourut le livre rapidement.

- Legolas, venez-voir.

Le Roi du Royaume Sylvestre se leva de sa chaise maladroitement tellement ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il s'approcha de la table d'Arwen et se plaça derrière elle. Elle pointa une phrase qu'il s'empressa de lire à haute voix :

- « Et c'est ainsi qu'Undómiel, le Grand, partit vers les Terres Immortelles ».

- Il parle d'un de mes ancêtres. Je pense que nous trouverons quelque chose dans ce livre.

- Je l'espère, répondit Legolas. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Minas Tirith

Arwen releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'Elfe.

- Elles vous manquent, dit Arwen.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Legolas hocha la tête.

- Nous n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Mais vous ressentez la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Arwen hocha la tête. Aragorn et Eldarion lui manquaient autant qu'Anhya et Nelya manquaient à Legolas. Tous les deux avaient hâte de rentrer et de retrouver leurs familles. Mais on leur avait confié une mission et ils comptaient bien la remplir comme le leur avait demandé Aragorn.

Legolas prit un parchemin et une plume, puis s'installa en face d'Arwen. Cette dernière se mit à lire à haute voix le voyage d'Undómiel en direction des Terres Immortelles. Le Roi du Royaume Sylvestre prenait note des paroles d'Arwen lorsqu'il entendait des fragments susceptibles de les orienter lors de leur voyage prochain.

Lorsque la Reine du Gondor arrêta sa lecture, Legolas lâcha la plume. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient réussi. Le récit d'Undómiel leur avait donné les détails qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils avaient eu tout d'abord dans l'idée de trouver une carte ou un croquis, mais au lieu de cela, ils avaient eu la carte version linéaire. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se mirent à ranger la bibliothèque. Ils auraient pu la laisser dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait car plus personne n'allait revenir ici, mais c'était contraire aux principes des Elfes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, ils inspirèrent une bonne bouffée d'air frais. C'était fini, ils rentraient à Minas Tirith. Ils étaient fatigués par tant de recherches, mais ils repoussaient leurs limites. Ils scellèrent leurs chevaux. Legolas passa le rouleau de parchemin dans sa ceinture et monta sur le dos d'Hasufed. Ils sortirent de la Lórien au galop.

A Minas Tirith, depuis le départ de son mari qui datait maintenant d'un mois et demi, Anhya s'ennuyait. Certes, elle avait Lyra et elle passait des moments géniaux avec sa meilleure amie, mais quand le soir arrivait, Lyra retrouvait Faramir, tandis qu'elle, elle se retrouvait seule. Auparavant, ça ne la dérangeait pas de dormir seule, mais c'était quand elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme et pendant dix huit ans, elle avait partagé son lit avec Legolas. Autant dire que l'absence de son mari lui laissait un gros vide.

La Reine du Royaume Sylvestre était accoudée au balcon de sa chambre. L'air frais du soir la faisait frissonner, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait froid. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte d'une façon assez énergétique. Elle entra à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte.

- Nya Nya, ils sont rentrés ! s'exclama Lyra en attrapant son amie par la main.

Surprise, Anhya mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Quand elle comprit les paroles de son amie, elles étaient déjà entrain de courir dans les couloirs du château. Ils étaient rentrés. Legolas était rentré ! Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cour de pavés blancs, tout le monde était déjà présent. Nelya était dans les bras de son père et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Anhya se stoppa et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle ne raterait ce spectacle pour rien au monde, même si l'envie d'avoir Legolas rien que pour elle était présente. Quand les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur se séparèrent, Legolas leva les yeux sur elle. La jeune femme se mit à courir vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Après de joyeuses retrouvailles, les membres de l'ancienne Communauté se retrouvèrent dans cette salle dans laquelle Gandalf leur avait annoncé que Saroumane était en vie. Aragorn lisait soigneusement le parchemin que lui avait donné Legolas. A la fin de sa lecture, il hocha la tête.

- Vous avez trouvé ça sur une carte ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Arwen. Sinon, nous aurions ramené la carte. Nous avons trouvé ces indications dans un livre. Celui d'un de mes ancêtres. Il a tout raconté dans les moindres détails.

- Aragorn, il nous faut partir au plus vite, annonça Gandalf. Le mal grandit.

- Je le sais, Gandalf, répondit le Roi. Mais dans l'immédiat, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Donnons-nous un mois pour préparer ce voyage. Dès demain, je trouverais un navire assez grand qui nous emmènera aux Terres Immortelles.


	5. Un long voyage s'annonce

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Mon dieu, voila bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici ! Cependant, même si je n'ai pas posté, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas continué ! Bien au contraire, nous avons plus qu'avancer et à chaque fois, nous ne prenions pas le temps de poster nos nouveaux chapitres. Cependant, il y a peu, nous avons fait quelques arrangements qui font que nous avons révisé un peu les chapitres non postés et aujourd'hui, ils sont prêts à être lu ! Nous vous remercions également de vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir =D et désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de vous répondre, encore une fois u_u. J'espère pouvoir le faire d'ici peu !

Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être fidèle au poste, même si nous mettons du temps !

Comme toujours, il s'agit du monde de Tolkien et de ses personnages. Nous ne faisons qu'inventer la suite ^^

**Chapitre 4**

**Un long voyage s'annonce**

Une galère avait accosté au port d'Osgiliath. Aragorn l'avait réquisitionné le lendemain du retour d'Arwen et Legolas à Minas Tirith. Il avait laissé une marge d'un mois avant de prendre le large afin d'étudier précisément les données qu'avaient rapporté les deux Elfes. A l'aide d'une carte, ils avaient fait les tracés qui les conduiraient tout droit aux Terres Immortelles. Ils avaient constaté avec stupeur que les informations menaient au beau milieu de l'océan. D'après Gandalf, c'était tout à fait normal car les Terres Immortelles n'étaient connues que par très peu de personne et n'étaient pas dessinés sur les cartes.

Tôt dans la matinée, les membres de l'ancienne Communauté se rendirent à Osgiliath. Là-bas, le capitaine de la galère les attendait en compagnie de son équipage. Quatre hommes vinrent s'occuper de faire monter les chevaux dans la calle.

- Nous partirons dans une demi-heure, annonça le capitaine.

Aragorn le suivit dans le bateau pour parler affaire le temps que ses amis fassent leurs au revoir à leurs enfants.

- Sois sage, fit Lyra à Ryan pour la dixième fois.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il en soupirant.

Lyra prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ryan, je suis sérieuse ! Ne va pas fourrer ton nez ailleurs que là où tu dois !

- Maman…

- Ryan !

Le jeune homme soupira et retira les mains de sa mère avec douceur.

- D'accord, dit-il résigner.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

De l'autre côté, Anhya serrait sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Legolas avait une main posée sur son épaule. Nelya fit un câlin à son père juste après que sa mère ait bien voulu la lâcher.

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, chevauchez tous les trois à Mirkwood et n'en bougez plus, dit le roi du Royaume Sylvestre.

- Si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe, ce serait plus simple, répondit la demi-Elfe.

- Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera, dit Anhya en mettant fin aux questions de sa fille.

Nelya hocha la tête résignée.

De leur côté, Arwen serrait son fils aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en sortiras, dit-elle.

Elle lâcha Eldarion et laissai Aragorn lui parler. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du demi-Elfe.

- Eldarion, je te laisse les rênes du Gondor. Fais ce qu'il te semblera juste, mais ne me déçois pas.

- Oui papa.

Aragorn eut un sourire et prit son fils dans ses bras.

Gandalf apparut sur le pont. Il regardait les trois petites familles d'un oeil attendrit. Il aurait souhaité que cet instant n'ait jamais lieu, mais le destin en avait choisi autrement et l'heure tournait.

- C'est l'heure, déclara-t-il.

Après une dernière embrassade à leurs enfants, ils montèrent sur le bâteau. Les trois hérités les regardèrent partir. Ils étaient à la fois triste de se retrouver seuls, mais à la fois envieux car ils restaient en retrait alors que leurs parents partaient à l'aventure.

Ils restèrent sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le navire ne fût plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. Ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'au bout.

- Voila… Le Gondor est à toi ! fit Ryan en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Tu viens de monter en grade !

Eldarion ne réagit pas. Il fixait l'horizon d'un air horrifié. Nelya l'avait remarqué et elle lui toucha le bras doucement. Mais même avec douceur, il sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

- Tu feras un bon Roi, Eldarion. Je suis sure que tu arriveras à prouver à Aragorn tes capacités.

Le demi-Elfe la regarda pas très convaincu. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Il pouvait d'ors et déjà savoir qu'elle le soutiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin.

- Oh ! Vous comptez coucher là ? demanda Ryan.

Les deux demi-Elfes se retournèrent pour voir le jeune homme déjà perché sur son cheval. Ryan les attendait depuis quelques secondes déjà et la patience n'était pas son fort. Eldarion et Nelya se dirigèrent vers lui et grimpèrent en selle. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Dans le château, l'ennui régnait. Même Ryan et Nelya ne se lançaient plus de piques en pleine figure. Durant le départ de la galère, Eldarion fut très peu demandé, à son plus grand bonheur. Intérieurement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à devenir Roi et encore moins d'en assurer les fonctions, chose qu'il était malencontreusement obligé de faire en l'absence de son père.

Plus le temps passait, plus les choses s'aggravaient en Terre du Milieu. Les villages étaient ravagés, brulés et les habitants massacrés. Au Gondor on entendait parler que de ça. Les conseillers d'Aragorn ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en parler à Eldarion afin qu'il prenne une décision ou pas. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Même si on ne leur disait rien, lui et ses amis savaient ce qu'il se passait.

- On doit faire quelque chose, dit Ryan pour la énième fois.

- Ryan… soupira Eldarion. On ne peut rien faire. Le Gondor n'est pas concerné. Et puis tant que les parents sont absents, nous devons laisser les choses se faire.

- Et laisser ces pauvres gens se faire massacrer ? s'exclama le fils du capitaine du Gondor. Ouvre les yeux Eldarion ! Bientôt se sera le tour du Gondor ! Ce magicien réduira la Terre du Milieu en cendre parce que nos parents l'ont affronté et tué !

- Arrête de crier, tu veux, intervint Nelya en entrant dans la salle de lecture.

- Oh toi, ça va hein ? On n'a pas besoin de ta science ! répliqua Ryan.

Nelya haussa des épaules et ignora le jeune homme. Elle s'assit à côté d'Eldarion qui regardait dans le vide. Le pauvre paraissait épuisé. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ryan soupira de frustration. Il mit ses deux mains derrière la tête et commença à marcher en long et en large. Le silence s'installa. Les soupires de Ryan commençaient à agacer les deux autres adolescents.

- Ryan arrête de tourner en rond, ça ne sert à rien, dit Eldarion au bout d'un moment.

Ryan s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- Ca va, j'ai compris : vous êtes tous liés contre moi !

- T'as fini de jouer la victime ? s'exclama Nelya. A t'entendre on croirait que tu as tous les malheurs du monde sur les épaules !

- Moi, au moins, je ne me voile pas la face ! On ne peut pas attendre le retour des parents. Ca fait déjà quinze jours qu'ils sont partis et ils ne seront pas rentrés avant des mois.

Nelya s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Eldarion la stoppa en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

- Nelya… Ryan a malheureusement raison.

Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryan. La demi-Elfe le fusilla du regard mais elle reporta son attention sur Eldarion qui se levait.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot laissant ses deux amis. Nelya et Ryan le regardèrent sortir sans rien dire. Quand le Prince du Gondor eut disparut, la demi-Elfe se leva et se tourna vers le fils du capitaine.

- T'es content ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ?

- Il n'a pas besoin d'être pouponné, c'est un grand garçon !

- Je ne parle pas de ça Ryan. Eldarion est à la limite de craquer et toi, tu ne fais rien pour l'aider !

- Oh parce que toi, tu fais quelque chose peut-être ? « T'inquiètes, tu t'en sortiras, tu feras un bon roi », dit-il en prenant une voix aiguë.

- Moi au moins, j'essaye de lui donner confiance en lui ! Toi, tu l'enfonces plus bas que terre ! Tu m'étonnes que nos parents ne nous disent rien avec ta façon d'agir ! T'es un gamin qui se prend pour un héros !

S'en fut trop pour Ryan. Il se planta face à Nelya et la plaqua contre le mur. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais bien vite elle disparut.

- Méfie-toi, Nelya ! Tes parents ne sont pas là pour te sauver la mise !

La demi-Elfe planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Elle le repoussa et répliqua :

- Je n'au pas besoin d'eaux pour me défendre de toi !

Le vent soufflait dans les voiles de la galère. Les passagers étaient emmitouflés dans leur cape de voyage. L'équipage s'activait à relever les voiles avant qu'elles ne se déchirent. Aragorn revint près de ses compagnons.

- Il n'y a pas de risque de tempête, dit-il d'une voix forte afin qu'on l'entendre. D'après le capitaine, nous traversons une zone de vent. Cela devrait s'arrêter d'ici une heure ou deux.

Anhya et Lyra étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre et claquaient des dents. Les courants d'air étaient glacials. Lyra releva la tête et regardait Aragorn avant de lâcher :

- Bah t… tant m… mieux ! J'en… J'en ai marre que mes d… dents jours aux claqu… claquettes !

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Maudit soit ce vent ! pesta Gimli qui essayait de maintenir sa barbe en place. Maudit soit ce Saroumane !

Legolas se mit à rire discrètement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas que le maître Nain le voit. Anhya lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtés ce qui provoqua le fou rire de l'Elfe qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Allez-y riez ! bougonna Gimli. De toute façon, je m'en fiche !

Lyra regarda son amie, un sourire en coin. Legolas calma son fou rire au bout de quelques instants.

Gandalf apparut à côté du capitaine. Tout le monde le fixait les yeux ronds. Quand on le regardait, on avait l'impression que le vent n'était que l'imagination de tous. Pour faire simple, il n'avait pas les cheveux au blanc. Pas un seul ne bougeait.

- Comment se fait-il que Gandalf ne soit pas dans les courants d'air ? demanda Arwen.

- La magie, répondit Aragorn. Il a du s'envelopper dans une bulle d'énergie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Anhya se leva et mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche.

- Hey, Gandalf ! appela-t-elle.

Le magicien Blanc se tourna vers le groupe qui se trouvait sur le pont.

- Anhya ?

- Faites tourner le sors ! Enveloppez le bateau de votre bulle magique ! On se les gèle autant que vous !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gandalf qui s'empressa de répondre :

- Anhya, mon enfant, il n'est pas bon de défier les éléments.

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite de la réponse qu'il venait de lui fournir. Comme tout le petit groupe d'ailleurs.

- Ah parce que vous ne le faites pas vous peut-être ? Ce n'est pas croyable ! Comment peut-on être aussi rad… Hey !

Aragorn la tira en arrière et la fit se rassoir à sa place, entre Lyra et Legolas.

- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Anhya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied sur le pont. Lyra passa un bras compatissant autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

- Plus c'est vieux, plus c'est radin, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je vous ai entendu ! dit Gandalf.

Lyra se mit à rire.

- OH CA SUFFIT ! JE CRAQUE ! hurla une voix.

Tout semblait calme dans le château du Gondor jusqu'à ce que la voix de Nelya résonne dans tout le pays.

La porte de la chambre provisoire de la demi-Elfe s'ouvrit brusquement. Ses cheveux d'or étaient tâchés de noir à divers endroits et recouvraient la plupart de ses cheveux.

- RYAN !

Les points serrés, Nelya se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait le fils du Gondor.

Alerté par les cris de la Princesse du Royaume Sylvestre, Eldarion arriva en courant vers elle.

- Nelya, pourquoi tu…

Il se stoppa net en voyant la mine furibonde de son amie. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il pointait ses cheveux du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Nelya le fusilla du regard si bien que le doigt d'Eldarion retomba aussitôt. La demi-Elfe passa son chemin. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Ryan où elle se mit à tambouriner de toutes ses forces.

- Ryan ! Ryan, ouvre cette porte ! Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire !

Aucune réponse. Eldarion tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle le stoppa d'un signe de la main. Elle continua de frapper contre la porte à s'en faire mal à la main, mais Ryan refusait d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qui énervait Nelya au plus haut point.

- Ryan ! Si tu refuses d'ouvrir la porte, c'est que tu n'es qu'une mauviette ! Assumes tes bêtises pour une fois dans ta vie !

- Nelya, tu vas être toute ridée si tu continues à avoir cet air crispé, fit une voix derrière elle.

Eldarion et Nelya se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Ryan adossé au mur avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Cette couleur de cheveux te va à ravir ma chère, dit-il.

- Ma couleur ? Ma couleur ! s'énerva Nelya encore plus.

- Oh je t'en pris, ma mère a les cheveux bruns et elle n'en fait pas tout un plat.

- Lyra n'a pas du jus de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi sur les cheveux ! répondit-elle.

Elle sentit une main toucher ses cheveux. Elle se retourna pour voir Eldarion qui portait un doigt couvert de la substance à sa bouche.

- Mais c'est… du pruneau ?

- Dans le mile, confirma Ryan. Jus de pruneaux bouilli pour être précis.

- Ryan, tu abuses, continua Eldarion.

Nelya serrait les poings et fusillait du regard le fils du capitaine du Gondor. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire de vainqueur. La demi-Elfe se jeta sur lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ryan para son coup et lui bloqua les bras afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher.

- Hé là, on se calme ma jolie, dit-il.

- Ryan ! cria-t-elle. Je te hais ! Je te déteste !

Elle se contorsionnait dans tous les sens afin de tenter de se libérer, mais Ryan serrait et lui faisait mal. C'était involontaire, mais c'était ça ou ils se frapperaient dessus. Eldarion intervint aussitôt. Il fit lâcher Ryan et éloigna Nelya.

- Nelya, stop, stop, tenta le Prince du Gondor.

Il fit en sorte qu'elle se calme pendant quelques instants. Quand elle sembla s'être calmée, il la lâcha. Cependant, Nelya était loin d'être calme. Elle se retourna et administra une gifle monumentale à Ryan qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Eldarion ouvrit la bouche tellement il était surpris. Il regardait la jeune Elfe passer devant lui et retourner dans sa chambre. Ryan avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Sa joue venait de prendre une magnifique couleur rouge écarlate. On ne pouvait pas dire que Nelya l'avait loupé. C'était même loin d'être le cas.

Le vent avait disparut pour la plus grande joie des voyageurs. Aragorn se trouvait à la barre du navire pendant que le capitaine étudiait la carte qui les mènerait aux Terres Immortelles. Anhya et Lyra parlaient tranquillement en compagnie d'Arwen. Legolas, Gimli et Faramir avaient été recrutés pour laver le pont en compagnie de l'équipage. Le seul qui menait la belle vie, c'était Gandalf qui passait ses journées à observer l'horizon à l'avant du bateau.

-Regardez moi ça, fit Gimli. On se tue à la tâche pendant que Gandalf passe ses journées à regarder de l'eau.

- Si vous arrêtiez de geindre, le travail avancerait plus vite, fit Faramir.

- Parce que vous pensez que c'est le travail d'un Nain ? pesta le Nain.

- Pour une fois que vous vous servez de vos dix doigts, répliqua Legolas.

Faramir se retint de rire en voyant l'air outré de Gimli. L'Elfe aborda un air fier. Même après dix-sept ans, il aimait toujours autant défier Gimli.

Les jours défilèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les Terres Immortelles soient en vue. Nos voyageurs étaient alignés. Ils regardaient l'horizon dans un silence quasi religieux. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer…


	6. Une confiance mise à l'épreuve

**Chapitre 5**

**Une confiance mise à l'épreuve**

Le navire accosta aux Terres Immortelles avant la fin de la journée. Le paysage était magnifique. Les membres de l'ancienne Communauté étaient ébahis. Tout inspirait la paix. On sentait bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre bataille, que le sol n'avait jamais été souillé par le sang. C'était un lieu utopique. Trop beau pour être vrai aux yeux des voyageurs qui n'avaient connu que la guerre. Même la Terre du Milieu n'inspirait pas autant de paix.

Les Elfes vinrent les accueillir. Quelques visages connus apparurent parmi eux, notamment celui d'Haldir qui ne portait plus son armure et qui souriait.

- Bienvenue sur les Terres Immortelles, dit-il.

- Haldir ! s'exclama Lyra. Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- C'est un plaisir partagé.

Il détailla ses deux anciennes disciples une à une. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu remontait à deux ans après le mariage d'Anhya. Quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés. Et pourtant, elles n'avaient pas changé. Elles avaient vieilli et grandi, comme chacun des êtres vivants, mais mis à part cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- La Dame Blanche vous attend, dit-il en regardant Aragorn.

Le Roi du Gondor hocha la tête. Que Galadriel les attendait, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Avant de se mettre en route, Aragorn autorisa au capitaine du navire de regagner leur contrée. Chose que ce dernier accepta une fois qu'ils auraient fait le plein de vivres pour le voyage de retour.

Haldir les conduisit à travers les arbres qui peuplaient les Terres Immortelles. Le petit groupe le suivait silencieusement, regardant partout autour d'eux. Pour ceux qui connaissaient la Lórien, c'était un retour dans cette forêt au feuillage d'un vert parfait et à l'herbe qui se faisait molle sous chaque pas effectué. Pour Faramir qui ne connaissait que le Royaume Sylvestre, c'était une découverte. En Terre du Milieu, le Royaume Sylvestre inspirait la crainte aux premiers abords, mais lorsque l'on s'enfonçait de plus en plus, on retrouvait la cérénité du lieu. Or, là, il n'y avait aucune peur de ressenti. La forêt était tellement vivante que si les arbres se mettaient à danser de façon extravertie, personne ne serait choqué.

Le trajet était calme et paisible jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'arrêta en même temps et comme si c'était un réflexe naturel, tous ceux qui portaient une arme, avaient posé une main dessus.

- Sacré… Nom de nom ! bougonna une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Gimli à quatre pattes au sol entrain d'essayer de se relever. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la forêt, provenant du petit groupe. Le Nain devint aussi rouge que les tomates cultivées par Sam.

- C'est ça… Rigolez ! pesta-t-il. Comme si ça ne vous était jamais arrivé !

Les fous rires redoublèrent. Aragorn tapota l'épaule de Gimli qui se débarrassait de quelques feuilles qui s'étaient coincées dans sa barbe.

- Comment faites-vous ? demanda Haldir. Vous êtes le plus proche du sol et c'est vous qui trouvez le moyen de tomber.

Gimli leva sa tête vers l'Elfe et plissa ses yeux d'un air menaçant.

- L'arbre a levé sa racine, dit-il pour sa défense. Cette forêt est encore plus hantée que Fangorn.

S'en fut trop pour Haldir qui se mit rire à gorge déployée. Les grommellements de Gimli s'intensifièrent. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'ancien capitaine de l'escouade, il avait à présent une bonne raison de le détester encore plus.

Ils reprirent leur route sous les rires d'Haldir. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant ri. Anhya ralentit son allure pour marcher aux côtés de Gimli.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Et bien pour avoir fait rire Haldir de cette façon…

- Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! la coupa-t-il. Ce n'était pas voulu. C'est fichus arbres…

Il accéléra le pas, laissant seule Anhya qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Elle reprit sa route juste derrière lui. Si elle était certaine qu'il ne se vexerait pas plus, elle aurait risqué de le rattraper et de lui dire quelque chose, mais… Elle préféra tout de même se taire.

- Ca arrive au meilleur d'entre nous, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle rattrapa le reste de la troupe et se mit à marcher auprès de Legolas à qui elle prit la main.

Le trajet ne fut plus très long jusqu'au cœur de la forêt. Les premières maisons dans les arbres apparurent. C'était un véritable bond dans le passé. Et dire que tout ceci avait été fait uniquement par le chant des Elfes… C'était de la magie à l'état pur.

Haldir les conduisit vers le père de la forêt. C'était là que résidait Galadriel et Celeborn. Le tronc de l'arbre était énorme. Bien plus gros que tout ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leur vie. Anhya et Lyra levèrent leurs têtes à s'en rompre la nuque tellement il était haut.

- Il ne faut pas avoir le vertige, dit Lyra lorsqu'elle eut repéré où se trouvait la maison du couple.

Elle regarda son amie avec un sourire.

- Mais pour toi, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

Anhya lui adressa un sourire et secoua la tête en rigolant. Certes, au Royaume Sylvestre cela se passait de la même façon. Tous les Elfes avaient le même mode de vie. Tout était identique. En tout point. Elles restèrent ainsi devant le tronc d'arbre pendant un bon moment. Ne faisant que le contempler.

- Anhya ! Lyra ! appela Faramir. Nous y allons. Dame Galadriel nous attend.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route. Ils reprirent leur marche tous ensemble jusqu'à une cascade. Le bruit de l'eau était mélodieux. Jamais telle mélodie ne pourrait être entendue ailleurs. C'était à cette cascade que les attendait Galadriel. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi majestueuse. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle les accueillit avec un immense sourire. Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

- Dame Galadriel, encore une fois, nous avons besoin de votre aide, dit Aragorn en se redressant.

La Dame Blanche ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de sourire et à les détailler un par un. Elle les regardait tous pendant quelques secondes. Comme si elle voulait se mémoriser les traits de chacun. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne à regarder, c'était à dire Arwen, le sourire de Galadriel tomba. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Où sont vos enfants ?

Tout le monde tombait de haut. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle demande où se trouvait les enfants. Les nouveaux venus sur les Terres Immortelles se regardèrent comme pour deviner si c'était une blague ou pas. Mais étant donné l'expression de Galadriel, c'était loin d'être une blague.

- Nous les avons laissés à Minas Tirith, répondit Arwen.

- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir emmenés ?

Les simples questions de Galadriel avaient le don de poser de difficultés de réponses.

- Et bien… Nous… Nous avons jugé bon de les laisser en dehors de tout ça, répondit Lyra.

- Grave erreur…

La panique montait. Grave erreur ? Pourquoi était-ce une grave erreur d'avoir laisser les enfants en dehors de la guerre ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Anhya dont la panique montait en flèche.

Legolas posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer, mais c'était inutile la jeune femme avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Tout comme Lyra d'ailleurs qui se trituraient les doigts.

Galadriel montra du doigt la cascade et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'eau qui coulait. Des images apparurent à leurs yeux. L'image de trois cavaliers galopant dans la nuit.

- Mais, ce sont…

Dans la salle du trône du château de Minas Tirith, c'était la panique totale. Les habitants de la ville ne cessaient de parler tous en même temps. Eldarion les regardait chacun leur tour, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Les conseillers le regardaient. Ils étaient inquiets des compétences que pouvaient fournir leur Prince.

Caché dans l'ombre, Nelya et Ryan regardaient la scène. Tous deux étaient anxieux. Eldarion n'avait pas l'air bien, assis sur le trône de son père.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? chuchota Ryan qui ne tenait pas en place.

- Attendre quoi ? répondit Nelya.

- Ben de dire quelque chose ! D'agir, quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, cette fille allait devenir mère poule avant l'âge. Cependant, il ne dit rien.

Eldarion soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à crier qu'il en avait assez de les entendre. Ce n'était pas digne d'un futur Roi… Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Comment sont père faisait-il pour garder autant de calme ? C'était une question que se posait le jeune homme.

- Mon Seigneur, dit l'un des conseillers. Dites quelque chose.

Dire quelque chose, oui, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas en placer une. Néanmoins, il le fallait. Eldarion prit une grande inspiration, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En plus de ça, les conseillers de son père le pressaient du regard. De nouveau il ouvrit la bouche, sauf que ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la droite d'où en sorti Ryan. Nelya apparut à son tour et voulut le faire reculer de nouveau dans l'ombre, sauf que c'était trop tard.

Ryan s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami et se posta à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Nous avons conscience de la situation et… et nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose.

Eldarion écarquilla de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers Ryan qui abordait un regard sur de lui. Nelya l'écoutait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de prestance à ses yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce garçon était fait pour gouverner, ça crevait les yeux. Même Eldarion était à la limite de lui demander de prendre sa place.

- Nous sommes jeunes, mais nous allons agir rapidement. Pour l'instant, tant que Minas Tirith, ainsi que le Gondor, ne craint rien, restez tranquilles. Reprenez une activité normale. Dès que… enfin, nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Apparemment satisfait d'entendre ce genre de discours, les habitants de Minas Tirith repartirent dans le calme. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Ryan. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Eldarion se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Oh là ! Et doucement ! fit Ryan un peu surpris.

- Merci Ryan ! Je te serais reconnaissant à vie !

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en fait trop là ?

Eldarion le lâcha. Malheureusement pour Ryan, il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il lui serait reconnaissant. Il avait peut-être exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit « à vie », mais l'intention y était en tout cas.

Nelya s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes. La vision qu'elle avait eu de Ryan, quelques instants, plus tôt avait disparut. A ses yeux, il était redevenu celui d'avant.

- Les garçons…

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Eldarion sourit et descendit les quelques marches qui montaient au trône.

- Je propose… Je ne sais pas vous mais… J'ai faim !

Les trois amis (ou presque) se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines d'un bon pas.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Ryan était accoudé à la rembarre du balcon et regardait le paysage. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux châtains. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ca faisait du bien un peu de frais. Tout était silencieux dans Minas Tirith. Rien ne bougeait dans les environs. Rien n'aurait pu troubler le silence jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, un feu s'alluma. Ryan ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était bizarre… Il n'y avait de fête de prévu avant… avant deux mois. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il rentra en catastrophe dans sa chambre et se précipita vers la chambre d'Eldarion.

- Eldarion ! Eldarion ! Alerte !

La porte s'ouvrit en catastrophe sur un Eldarion qui, apparemment, devait dormir depuis un bon moment.

- Quoi ? Une alerte ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Viens !

Il lui attrapa le bras et se précipita vers la chambre de Nelya qui était la plus porche. Il frappa simplement un coup et entra.

La demie-Elfe sursauta violement en les voyant entrer.

- On ne vous a jamais dit de ne jamais entrer dans la chambre d'une dame de cette façon ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Ryan ouvrit en grand les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre. Il fit sortir Eldarion et pointa l'incendie du doigt.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'appelle ça, mais moi, j'appelle ça une alerte !

Le Prince du Gondor écarquilla de grands yeux. Nelya sortit à son tour et se figea à la vue du paysage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Eldarion se tourna vers elle. Sa peau était devenue pâle. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il se passe que les ennuis commencent…

- Venez, on va voir, dit Ryan en les embarquant tous les deux.

Ils coururent vers les écuries. Le palefrenier leur ouvrit les portes lorsqu'Eldarion lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Les trois jeunes gens grimpèrent en scelle et se dirigèrent au galop vers l'incendie. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il était gigantesque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une colline, en catastrophe.

- Ce que nous craignions est entrain d'arriver, dit Eldarion.

Un village était en feu. Les cris des habitants résonnaient dans les flammes et dans la nuit. Les trois jeunes gens regardaient le village avec effroi.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'agir, tu ne crois pas ? fit Ryan à son meilleur ami.

Le Prince du Gondor hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Nelya qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant cet effroyable spectacle.

- Nelya, rentre à Minas Tirith. Ryan et moi galoperont jusqu'au Rohan.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je viens avec vous !

- Nelya, ce n'est pas un truc pour toi, dit Ryan.

- Quoi ? Un truc pas pour moi ? Espèce de macho bon à rien ! Comment tu peux dire ça avec nos deux mères qui ont fait la guerre ?

En un sens, Nelya avait raison. Cependant, Ryan s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, mais ce n'était pas lui qui le dirait. Il préférait garder ça pour lui dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublier.

- Nelya… tenta Eldarion.

- Je suis une grande fille ! Personne ne décidera pour moi !

Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Décidemment, cette fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Ils se mirent en route en direction du Rohan aussi rapidement que les chevaux le pouvaient.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient voulu mettre leurs enfants à l'abri et les voila entrain de galoper vers le Rohan pour demander de l'aide. Et qui disait demander de l'aide, disait réunir une armée.

Arwen, Lyra et Anhya étaient assises sur des chaises. Elles avaient subi un énorme choc en apprenant que leurs enfants prenaient d'énorme risque. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'inquiéter : Aragorn, Faramir et Legolas se faisaient autant de soucis.

- C'est impossible… C'est impossible… C'est impossible, répétait Lyra pour la énième fois.

Galadriel les regardait tristement. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient car elle s'inquiétait autant qu'eux. Après tout, Eldarion était son arrière petit-fils. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité garder ses visions pour elle, mais c'était leurs enfants et ils avaient le droit de savoir ce que devenait les héritiers.

- Cela ne sert à rien de vous torturer, dit Gandalf. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous sommes trop loin pour les empêcher d'agir.

- Eldarion n'aurait jamais agi si ce n'était pas grave, dit Aragorn plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Arwen leva les yeux vers lui. Il était inquiet, cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Inutile de se demander qui lui a mis dans la tête qu'il fallait agir, dit Faramir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Aragorn.

- Ca me semble évident, continua Faramir. Ryan a du lui mettre ses idées dans la tête.

- Faramir ! s'exclama Lyra.

- Il faut regarder la vérité en face, s'expliqua-t-il. Lyra, j'aime Ryan autant que toi, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il a des tendances à ressembler à mon père quand il s'y met.

Lyra voulut répliquer que c'était faux, mais Aragorn ne lui en donna pas le temps.

- Ryan n'est pas comme lui. Cet enfant a toujours été ainsi et j'avoue que j'ai souvent vu sa vision juste.

- De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien d'en parler, dit Gimli. Nous sommes à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres d'eux nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Legolas opina de la tête. Il était d'accord avec lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les inquiétudes avaient disparut.

- J'ai dit à Nelya que s'il y avait le moindre problème, ils devaient se rendre à Mirkwood. Je pense qu'ils iront.

- Mais comment en être sur… soupira Anhya.

Personne n'avait de réponse à fournir. Le silence s'installa sur l'ensemble de ceux qui se trouvaient là.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tout le monde se retira dans son talan en silence. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Si bien qu'ils en avaient oublié la raison de leur présence ici. Aragorn sortit de son talan en silence.

Il marchait silencieusement entre les arbres. Il croisa quelques Elfes, mais aucun ne fit attention à lui. Bientôt, il se retrouva dans une plaine et il s'arrêta. Il ne cessait de penser à Eldarion qui avait quitté le Gondor pour se rendre au Rohan.

- Toi non plus, tu ne trouve pas le sommeil, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Arwen. L'Elfe vint en face de lui et leva la tête pour le regarder.

- En colère contre notre fils ?

- Non Arwen, je ne suis pas en colère contre lui.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens de la colère en toi ?

- Je suis en colère contre moi, Arwen. Je n'aurais pas du mettre autant de pression sur les épaules d'Eldarion.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste.

Aragorn ne répondit rien. Après tout, il n'était pas né avec le guide du parfait parent.

- Plus vite nous prendrons une décision, plus vite nous rentrerons en Terre du Milieu pour récupérer les enfants.


	7. Voyage sur les terres

**Chapitre 6**

**Voyage sur les terres**

Toujours sur les terres du Gondor, Eldarion, Nelya et Ryan galopaient jour après jour et sans cesse. Ne faisant que des poses la nuit ou lorsque les chevaux en avaient besoin. A chaque pas effectué la frontière du Rohan était de plus en plus proche. A chaque village où ils s'arrêtaient, ils avaient des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait sur le territoire. Le village incendié quatre jours plus tôt avait été le seul touché et considéré comme l'avertissement d'un nouveau mal.

Le soir tomba rapidement et les trois adolescents allumèrent un feu. Ryan faisait cuir deux lapins que Nelya avait tués. Comme d'habitude, c'était silencieux entre eux. Ils étaient assis autour du feu et aucun ne bougeait réellement.

- Ils seront bientôt cuits, annonça Ryan en regardant les deux lapins.

Voici l'une des quelques paroles échangées durant leur voyage. Toujours les mêmes avec quelques variantes de temps à autre.

Après le repas, Nelya prit le premier tour de garde. Elle prit son arc et se retira, laissant les deux garçons seuls autour du feu.

Comme chaque soir, elle patrouillait, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à plus de un kilomètre à la ronde. Quand elle revenait, bien souvent, elle trouvait les deux garçons entrain de dormir, allongés à côté du feu. Et cette nuit là ne fit pas exception. Eldarion dormait comme toujours sur le côté. Ryan était sur le dos, une main sur le ventre et la bouche grande ouverte. En le regardant dormir, on pourrait croire que rien, pas même une tempête, ne pourrait le réveiller. Nelya soupira et s'assit près du feu, tous ses sens aux aguets. Comme tous les jours depuis leur départ, la nuit allait être tranquille.

Dès que les premières lueurs du soleil éclairèrent la Terre du Milieu, les trois jeunes gens se remirent en route sans avoir pris le moindre petit déjeuné. Ce qui déplut fortement Ryan dont le ventre criait famine. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir faim.

- Hey, Nelya, rends toi utile et trouve nous un truc à manger, dit le fils du capitaine du Gondor.

- Quoi ? Non mais quel culot ! C'est moi qui remplis ton ventre tous les soirs et tu oses m'ordonner d'aller chasser ? Je ne suis pas ta servante !

- Oh je t'en pris, pour une fois que ton arc te sert à quelque chose !

- Ryan ! Tu n'es qu'un…

- Ca suffit vous deux ! intervint Eldarion. Je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Edoras.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens malgré leurs yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Le Prince du Gondor soupira. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient dans des linges et ce n'était pas ce qui les empêchait de se détester.

- En parlant d'Edoras, dit Ryan, il parait que le Roi Eomer a un fils de notre âge. Enfin… je crois qu'il a notre âge.

- Il est plus vieux, fit Eldarion. D'un an, je crois.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un garçon charmant ! s'exclama Nelya.

Ryan se crispa sur sa scelle et tourna la tête vers la demi-Elfe avec un sourire forcé. Cette dernière avait un simple sourire de collé sur le visage. Eldarion arqua un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien oui ! Poli, bien élevé… énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts.

Le Prince du Gondor eut un petit rire en voyant la tête que tirait Ryan. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait plus du tout de sourire crispé sur le visage. Bien au contraire, la colère se lisait sur son visage. N'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte, sauf Nelya qui était plongée dans ses pensées et qui ne le remarqua pas.

- Et bien puisqu'il est si merveilleux que ça ton Rohirrim, tu n'as qu'à l'épouser ! dit-il.

Surprise, la demi- Elfe écarquilla de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

- Ma parole, mais tu es jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! dit-il.

Eldarion toussota et Ryan le fusilla du regard. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était jaloux, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce dont il était sur, c'était qu'il était jaloux de la façon dont Nelya parlait du fils d'Eomer. Il était sur que jamais elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui de cette façon. En même temps, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle le détestait. Elle lui avait prouvé à mainte reprises. Et il en était de même pour lui bien qu'il n'en était plus aussi sur maintenant…

L'heure du déjeuné arriva lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau. Les chevaux s'abreuvèrent pendant de longues minutes. Ryan était parti chassé, laissant Eldarion et Nelya se charger d'allumer le feu. La jeune fille était assise et fixait les mains du Prince du Gondor qui frottaient deux cailloux entre eux juste au dessus d'un petit tas de bois.

- Eldarion ?

- Mmh ?

- Ma mère souhaitait que nous allions nous réfugier au Royaume Sylvestre s'il se passait quelque chose… Tu crois qu'après avoir prévenu le Rohan on devrait obéir ?

Eldarion releva la tête vers elle. Il la fixa quelques instants puis reprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

- De toute façon, c'était prévu. Plus nous préviendrons de monde, plus on aura une armée en conséquence. Ce sera plus simple de vaincre Saroumane.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Nos parents ne voulaient pas qu'on agisse.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tard ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Nelya se retourna pour voir Ryan qui jetait au sol trois lièvres.

- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que nous sommes partis un peu précipitamment, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est trop tard. Ca ne sert à rien d'en parler.

Il prit les pierres que tenait Eldarion dans les mains et prit le relais. En deux temps, trois mouvements, le jeune homme réussit à faire plusieurs étincelles et bientôt le feu s'alluma.

Tout était calme et de nouveau, ils mangèrent en silence puis une fois tout terminé, ils reprirent la route. Les chevaux étaient reposés, et cela se sentait dans leur façon de galoper. Mais ils ne firent pas beaucoup de chemin car les ennuis ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ryan.

La question était pour Nelya car elle était la seule à pouvoir voir de là où ils étaient.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais encore vu un truc pareil mais… mais je crois que ce sont des Orques.

- Des Orques ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

- Et ils nous ont vus ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Eldarion.

- Sept… Peut-être huit. Ils ne font que bouger, je n'arrive pas à voir leur nombre exacte.

Un bruit de lame qu'on tirait d'un fourreau se fit entendre. Eldarion et Nelya sursautèrent en voyant Ryan brandir son épée droit devant lui.

- Il faut s'en débarrasser !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Ils nous ont vus ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'ils vont nous laisser partir comme ça ?

- Mais… Nous ne savons pas nous battre, rappela le Prince du Gondor.

Ryan soupira. La remarque d'Eldarion avait cassé tout son discourt avec sa remarque. Le fils du capitaine tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Bon sang, mais on t'a appris à te servir d'une épée, non ?

- Oui… répondit le Prince un peu stupidement.

- Alors ce qui arrive ne devrait pas te poser de problème !

- Euh… les garçons… fit Nelya.

- Oui, mais on n'a jamais combattu d'Orques, répondit Eldarion.

- Les garçons ! continua la demi-Elfe un peu plus fort.

- Quoi ? répondit Ryan d'un ton agacé.

- Si vous comptiez fuir, c'est trop tard, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le groupe d'Orques qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Cette fois-ci, les trois adolescents n'eurent plus de choix. Ils tirèrent leurs épées, juste à temps avant la collision. Nelya avait vu juste, ils étaient huit. Le combat en scelle n'était pas chose facile car il fallait prendre garde à chaque côté du cheval qui pouvait être attaqué. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à terre, repoussant tant bien que mal les Orques.

- Ca s'avère plus compliqué que prévu, fit Ryan les dents serrés.

- Il fallait y penser plus tôt ! répliqua Nelya en transperçant un des assaillants.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient trois novices, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien et bientôt, les huit Orques se retrouvèrent à terre. Tous étaient morts, sauf un qui crachait du sang. La mort était proche pour lui. Les trois héritiers s'approchèrent de lui prudemment. On ne savait jamais quelle fourberie la créature aurait pu inventer. Cependant, elle ne tenta rien.

- Que faisiez-vous ici ? questionna Eldarion.

L'Orque le regarda de ses yeux noirs. Une sorte de sourire se dessina sur son visage hideux, révélant ses crocs noirs.

- Que faisiez-vous sur mes terres ? continua Eldarion d'une voix plus dure.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à des enfants, répondit l'Orque en continuant de se vider de son sang.

Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque Ryan mit son pied sur une de ses plaies.

- Parles ! ordonna-t-il.

- Nous… Nous avions ordre de rejoindre la Montagne Solitaire…

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants. En fait, ça ne les étonnait même pas d'apprendre ça. Saroumane devait réunir, lui aussi, une armée. Et pas une petite car les Orques s'étaient fait discrets durant toutes ses années et évitaient de se montrer sur les Terres alors pour qu'ils s'y montrent, c'était qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'Orque, dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

- Qui alliez-vous rejoindre ? demanda Ryan.

- C'est évident… fit remarquer Nelya.

Ryan ne répondit pas, il fixait l'Orque dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. En même temps, qui aurait peut d'un mourant ?

L'Orque le fixait sans ciller.

- Qui alliez-vous rejoindre ? répéta Ryan.

- Le magicien noir, Sarou…

Ce fut les dernières paroles de l'Orque. Les trois adolescents reculèrent de quelques pas.

- Ca ne sent pas bon, fit Nelya.

- On ferait mieux de se remettre en route, dit Eldarion. Espérons que nous ne croiseront plus d'Orques.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Si les Orques parcouraient le Gondor, cela signifiait que plus personne n'était en sécurité. Et les premiers touchés allaient être de nouveau les villages comme celui qu'ils avaient vu quatre jours plus tôt.

Ils reprirent la route au galop. Cette fois-ci, ils minimiseraient leur temps d'arrêt. Après avoir remporté une première attaque, ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'importance d'arriver aussi rapidement que possible au Rohan.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, ils franchirent les frontières du Rohan. Etrangement, ils se sentirent légèrement mieux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ralentirent leur chevauché.

Ils éteignirent enfin Edoras sans embuche. On leur ouvrit les portes sans poser de question. Les rues étaient animées. Des enfants venaient à leur rencontre en courant.

- C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont pas été touchés, remarqua Nelya.

Ils descendirent de chevaux et montèrent les marches du château. Gamelin vint à leur rencontre.

- Soyez les bienvenues au château de Médused. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Je suis Eldarion du Gondor, fils d'Aragorn, et voici Ryan, fils de Faramir et Nelya, fille de Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Nous venons parler au Roi Eomer.

Gamelin hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du château et dans la salle du trône se trouvait Eomer, devenu Roi du Rohan à la mort de son oncle, Théoden. Il regardait les trois jeunes gens qui s'avançaient vers lui. Lorsqu'ils furent face à lui, Eldarion, Nelya et Ryan s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

- Relevez vous, fils et fille de mes amis.

Les trois adolescents se redressèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène aussi loin de chez vous ? demanda le Roi.

- Mon Seigneur, fit Eldarion. Un nouveau mal règne sur la Terre du Milieu. Nous venons réclamer votre aide pour nous aider à protéger notre terre.

Eomer fronça les sourcils.

- Un mal, vous dites ? Enfin, c'est impossible…

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on vous raconte tout de puis le début, suggéra Ryan.

Ce fut une idée qui plut à Eomer. Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent et lui racontèrent tout depuis le début partant du jour où était arrivé Gandalf à Minas Tirith jusqu'à l'incendie survenu au Gondor, six jours plus tôt. Le Roi du Rohan les écouta attentivement, sans prendre une seule fois la parole. Son visage abordait un air grave.

- Vos parents vous ont laissé en Terre du Milieu, seuls ?

- Oui, répondit Nelya. Cependant, avant de partir, ils nous ont recommandé que s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il nous faudrait partir pour le Royaume Sylvestre pour notre sécurité.

- Et vous avez désobéit, en conclut Eomer. Pour venir me prévenir ?

Ryan hocha la tête. C'était mal, mais ce n'était pas uniquement leur sort qui était en danger, c'était celui de toute la Terre du Milieu. Le Roi du Rohan se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant les trois héritiers qui le regardaient faire en silence.

- Je ne comprends pas comme Saroumane a put revenir à la vie… Il était bien mort lorsque nous l'avions laissé en Isenguard.

- Gandalf a dit que le principe était le même que lorsqu'un magicien gris devenait un magicien blanc, fit Eldarion.

Eomer hocha la tête. Il continuait de réfléchir sur tout ce que cela impliquait.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le Roi ne s'arrête de marcher et ne se tourne vers les trois adolescents.

- Si une nouvelle guerre se prépare, il nous faudra réunir de nouveau des soldats. Or si les attaques ont déjà commencé, cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

- Nos parents sont partis sur les Terres Immortelles pour demander aux Elfes de venir à notre aide, dit Ryan pour la deuxième fois.

- Certes, mais les Elfes ne seront peut-être pas suffisant…

- Que proposez-vous ? demanda Eldarion.

- Que vous restiez ici pour le moment. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité au Gondor.

- Mais… Qui dirigera le royaume ? s'affola Eldarion.

- Votre père avait bien des conseillers, non ? demanda Eomer.

Le Prince du Gondor hocha la tête.

- Nous leur écrirons une lettre pour qu'ils dirigent le Gondor en votre absence, que nous réunissons des hommes pour la guerre qui se prépare et qu'ils se tiennent prêt à partir en guerre sous peu.

Les trois adolescents ne purent qu'hocher la tête aux paroles d'Eomer. Il inspirait tellement de respect qu'il était impossible de lui dire non sous peine de craindre sa colère.

Le Roi du Rohan leur fit préparer des chambres. Eldarion, Ryan et Nelya étaient les bienvenues aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteraient. La seule chose qu'Eomer leur demandait, c'était de rester au Rohan aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils aient repris des forces et se soient bien reposer.

On leur servit un repas chaud pour le grand plaisir des trois adolescents qui n'avaient rien mangé de convenable depuis leur départ de Minas Tirith. C'est avec appétit qu'ils terminèrent leurs assiettes. Toujours en compagnie d'Eomer, ils discutaient de tout ce qu'il faudrait faire le plus rapidement possible. Le Roi du Rohan avait plus l'habitude qu'eux d'organiser une guerre, mais ils avaient l'esprit pratique et réfléchit.

- En allant au Royaume Sylvestre, nous pourrons lancer Thranduil, dit Ryan.

- Il faudra simplement lui dire que mon père est parti chercher des secours pour la guerre pour qu'il prépare nos soldats, fit Nelya.

Eomer hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un prit la parole avant lui.

- Vous m'avez fait mander, père ?

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, plutôt grand. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

- Elfwine, approche.

Le fameux Elfwine obéit et s'avança jusqu'à son père.

- Mon fils, laisse moi te présenter : Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn, le Roi du Gondor Ryan, fils de Faramir, capitaine du Gondor et Nelya, fille de Legolas, Roi du Royaume Sylvestre.

Le jeune homme les regarda un à un et posa plus particulièrement son regard sur la demi-Elfe qui lui adressait un joli sourire. Elfwine s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

- Les enfants, continua Eomer, je vous présente Elfwine, mon fils.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, dit Nelya d'une voix douce.

Ryan fit une légère grimace ce qui fit légèrement rire Eldarion.


	8. Demande d'aide et innocence

**Chapitre 7**

**Demande d'aide et innocence**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'ancienne Communauté était arrivée. Une semaine durant laquelle Celeborn et Galadriel avaient insisté pour qu'ils prennent du repos avant de parler de la raison de leur venue aux Terres Immortelles. Mais ce furent sept jours pendant lesquels ils s'inquiétèrent pour les enfants. Même Gimli, qui n'était pas un grand spécialiste sur les enfants, ne cessait de bougonner comme quoi les trois hérités n'étaient que des cervelles d'Orques.

- Nous aurions dû les emmener ! clâma Lyra.

Depuis maintenant près d'une heure, Faramir tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Cependant, la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Au départ, tout le monde était d'accord pour laisser les enfants dans l'ignorance, mais voila où ça les menait aujourd'hui : ils étaient au courant et ils allaient agir contre l'avis de leurs aînés.

- Nous pensions qu'au Gondor ils seraient en sécurité, mais je me rends compte que c'est avec nous qui le sont et par conséquent c'était ici que nous aurions dû les emmener !

Lyra se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas devant son mari. Faramir la regardait l'air peiné. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait car lui-même s'inquiétait pour son fils et pour les enfants de ses amis. Seulement voila, ils étaient à des kilomètres de la Terre du Milieu et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

- Lyra, s'il te plait… Je sais que c'est dur, mais… Prend exemple sur les autres…

- Les autres ? le coupa-t-elle. Les autres ? Mais ils se font autant de mourons que nous ! Anhya n'en dort pas, Legolas non plus parce qu'il essaye de la rassure, mais il n'en mène pas large. Arwen est étrangement confiante au sujet d'Eldarion contraire à Aragorn qui… C'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi perturbé !

Là pour le coup, Faramir ne sur que lui répondre car elle avait mis dans le mille. Il soupira et s'affaissa encore plus sur le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il était à cours d'argument.

- Enfin, il fallait s'en douter que Ryan mettrait son grain de sel dans les décisions d'Eldarion, conclu Lyra en s'asseyant.

Le capitaine du Gondor ouvrit la bouche pour dire que c'était ce qu'il avait dit, mais il la referma aussi sec en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa femme.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là, fit ensuite une voix derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, Lyra et Faramir se retournèrent pour voir Arwen qui s'avançait vers eux, un sourire triste dessiné sur ses lèvres.

La Reine du Gondor vint s'assoir auprès de la jeune femme, laissant ses yeux se prendre dans le vague. Le capitaine du Gondor hésita pendant quelques secondes à parler. Il ne savait pas comment aborder l'Elfe. Il tenta un regard vers sa femme qui regardait également droit devant elle. Le pauvre, il n'était guère aidé ! Mais qui vivra verra.

- Comment va Aragorn ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Sa question eut don de ramener les deux femmes à la réalité car d'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers lui. Cependant, c'était Arwen que Faramir regardait car c'était à elle qu'il avait posé la question.

L'Elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait chercher le mot juste pour qualifier l'état de son mari.

- Il s'inquiète pour son fils plus que pour le reste, dit-elle enfin.

- Eldarion fera un bon roi, ajouta Lyra.

Arwen secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'Aragorn s'inquiète, expliqua-t-elle. Notre fils est quelqu'un de réfléchit et nous savons qu'il fera ce qu'il lui semble juste. Si Aragorn s'inquiète, c'est surtout pour sa vie. Nos enfants ne connaissent rien à la guerre et il ne cesse de s'imaginer le pire pour eux. Ce que je peux aisément comprendre car au fond de moi, il en va de même.

Et il en allait de même pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le silence s'installa. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées qui variaient selon la personne. Le temps semblait s'être même arrêté. Seul le chant des oiseaux prouvait que les secondes passaient les unes après les autres.

- Lyra ! Faramir ! Arwen ! cria une quatrième voix.

Anhya arrivait vers eux en courant aussi vite que possible. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lyra.

- Je… Celeborn et Galadriel ont enfin accepté de nous écouter, répondit son amie d'une traite. Les autres sont déjà là-bas, venez !

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Eldarion, Nelya et Ryan étaient arrivés à Edoras. Eomer leur avait attribué des chambres afin qu'ils puissent se reposer après leur long voyage de Minas Tirith jusqu'au château de Medused. Les trois adolescents acceptèrent de rester jusqu'à ce que leurs forces soient retrouvées. Ryan avait dans le projet de prévenir le reste des peuples, mais Eomer lui interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. « Cela ne te concerne pas » avait-il ajouté. Nelya avait aussitôt répliqué qu'ils se rendraient au Royaume Sylvestre pour ne plus y bouger comme le lui avait demandé son père. Le Roi du Rohan n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Elfwine se faisait une joie de tenir compagnie aux trois héritiers de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ce qui exaspérait Ryan au plus haut point.

- Non mais regarde le, fit-il à l'adresse d'Eldarion, il me donne envie de vomir avec ses minauderies !

- Dis-moi, y a-t-il au moins une chose que tu supportes réellement ? demanda le Prince du Gondor.

- Bien sur ! Là, tout de suite, je n'ai aucun exemple en tête, mais…

- Aller, avoue, c'est parce que Nelya le trouve intéressant que tu ronchonnes autant.

Ryan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les paroles de son meilleur ami venaient de faire le tour de son cerveau.

- Non mais… Pff ! Pas du tout ! Je n'en ai strictement rien faire !

Eldarion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Ryan alors que ce dernier tentait de se justifier. Le Prince du Gondor lui tapota le dos affectueusement.

- T'inquiètes, vieux, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à…

- Tu t'intéresses à qui ? demanda Nelya qui venait d'apparaître auprès des deux garçons.

- Personne ! répondit Ryan brusquement.

Eldarion leva les yeux au ciel. Tout cela le rendra fou.

Nelya détailla quelques instants le fils du capitaine avant de hausser les épaules.

- Chacun ses secrets, conclue-t-elle. Enfin bref, Eomer nous demande. Il souhaite nous parler.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route jusqu'à la salle du trône où se trouvait Eomer en compagnie de deux hommes. Ils étaient penchés sur une carte de la Terre du Milieu et discutaient à voix basse. Les trois héritiers s'avançaient vers eux en silence. Le Roi du Rohan leva les yeux puis se redressa.

- Comme vous le voyez, j'ai envoyé un message à travers le Rohan, dit-il en désignant l'un des deux hommes qui hocha la tête à l'intention des trois héritiers. Plusieurs monarques ont répondu à l'appel lancé. Cependant, beaucoup reste indécis à cause de certains problèmes survenus sur leur terre.

- Indécis ? s'étonna Ryan. Comment peuvent-ils être indécis dans un moment pareil ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes plus graves alors ce n'est pas la peine de se défiler.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eomer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Vos monarques ont la trouille ! répondit-il aussi sec.

- Ryan ! s'exclama Nelya.

- Quoi ? C'est faux peut-être ?

- Tu dépasses les bornes, fit de nouveau la jeune fille.

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers Nelya.

- Mais on ne t'a rien demandé à toi !

- Et à toi non plus ! Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu n'es ni le Roi du Gondor, ni celui du Rohan ! Tu n'es QUE le fils du capitaine !

A peine ses paroles prononcées, Nelya porta une main sa bouche après avoir lâché un hoquet de surprise. Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Ryan. Ce dernier se rembrunit. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Eldarion avait la bouche ouvert de surprise. Jusqu'à présent, Nelya n'avait jamais rabaissé personne. C'était une grande première.

- Je vois… fit Ryan d'une voix faible.

- Ryan, je…

Il la stoppa aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Il se tourna vers Eomer et s'inclina légèrement.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Roi Eomer.

Puis il se trouva vers Eldarion.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je te dois également des excuses.

Il jeta un regard noir à Nelya puis se retira sans un mot. L'égo de Ryan venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter dans les yeux de la Princesse du Royaume Sylvestre. Eomer, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune demi-Elfe qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Celeborn et Galadriel restaient silencieux. Elrond avec ses mains croisés sur la table et fixait le vide d'un air sérieux. L'ancienne Communauté restait silencieuse et attendait tranquillement qu'une parole soit prononcée. Haldir, qui se tenait derrière la Dame Blanche, fixait Aragorn d'un air sérieux. Le Roi du Gondor savait à l'avance que son vieil ami était près à faire de nouveau la guerre pour son ancien monde.

- Saroumane est devenu puissant, insista Gandalf.

Personne n'était sur de la décision qu'allaient prendre les deux seigneurs des Terres Immortelles.

Par nervosité, Anhya se craquait les doigts, manie qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue. Lyra tenait la main de Faramir et priait pour qu'ils acceptent de venir à leur secours et pour repartir aussi vite que possible avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à leurs enfants.

Finalement, Celeborn prit la parole :

- Le destin de la Terre du Milieu n'est plus de notre ressort…

Gimli ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Celeborn continua :

- Nous avons laissé cette terre aux mains des Hommes. C'est à votre race, Aragorn, que revient la tache d'apporter la paix.

- Nous avons essayé, répondit le Dúnedain. J'ai essayé. Pendant dix sept ans, j'ai préservé la paix au Gondor. J'ai des alliances dans chaque territoire. Mais si Saroumane n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu chuter d'Isenguard peuvent témoigner.

- Grand-mère, tenta Arwen. Vous m'avez toujours écouté. Vous m'avez toujours conseillé. Par pitié, si vous ne le faites pas pour nous, faites le pour mon fils. Pour Eldarion. Pour les enfants de tous.

La Reine du Gondor faisait appel à l'esprit familial des Elfes. Même si elle n'avait nommé qu'Eldarion, Arwen faisait également cela pour Nelya et Ryan qu'elle aimait également.

Galadriel la considéra un instant. Elle tourna la tête vers Elrond qui avait serré les poings. Il était dur pour lui de rester insensible aux paroles de sa fille bien aimée. Il avait toujours tout fait dans son intérêt. Il regarda l'ensemble de la table. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de chacun. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour les enfants laissé à l'arrière. Même Gimli, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Finalement, il regarda sa fille et lâcha :

- Quoi qu'en décide le conseil, j'irais en Terre du Milieu avec vous.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage d'Arwen. Elrond lui rendit son sourire. On entendit un soupire de soulagement venant de Legolas qui jusque lors avait tenté de garder son calme. Haldir s'avança et se posta derrière Anhya et Lyra.

- Je vous ai toujours été fidele jusqu'à présent et le serais à tout jamais, dit-il à l'adresse de Celeborn. Cependant, j'ai une dette envers ces deux femmes qui, autrefois, m'ont sauvé la vie. Il me semble juste de payer ce dû.

Un sourire vint se nicher au coin des lèvres d'Aragorn. La bataille était gagnée. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient forcés d'accepter. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils partiraient des Terres Immortelles dès que les soldats seraient près. Cela pouvait durer quelques jours mais peu importait à présent car ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ryan était assis, seul, sur son lit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Les paroles de Nelya ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à les oublié. Aussi véridiques soient-elles. Car il fallait se l'avouer, il était le fils de Faramir, le capitaine du Gondor et il en était fier. Seulement voila, jamais son père n'avait pris de décision pour le Roi. Il était toujours resté à sa place malgré les quelques conseils qu'il avait jugé bon de formuler. Or Ryan, lui, n'avait pas suivit l'exemple de son père. Il se souvenait que ses parents l'avaient de nombreuses fois comparé à Denethor, son grand-père qu'il avait immédiatement haït lorsqu'il avait entendu les horribles choses qu'il avait accompli. Lyra et Faramir avaient évoqué un caractère similaire avec Boromir, que Ryan appréciait, malgré le fait qu'il soit mort bien avant sa naissance.

Le jeune homme ne faisait que réfléchir. Les seules interruptions à ses pensées étaient les fois où on était venu frapper à sa porte. Il y avait eu Eldarion, Eomer, Nelya qui avait tenté de s'excuser, Elfwine qui lui avait proposé son aide mais pour rien au monde Ryan n'aurait ouvert. En fait, il n'avait ouvert à personne. Cela faisait maintenant une heure ou deux qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans le château de Medused. Le moment était venu.

Il se leva et enfila sa cape de voyage. Il ouvrit sa porte légèrement et regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Il n'y avait personne. Dans le silence le plus complet qu'il lui était possible, il traversa les couloirs. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre d'Eldarion et de Nelya. Devant la chambre de son meilleur ami, il avait résisté à l'envie de frapper à la porte, de lui parler, de lui dire combien il était désolé, que son amitié lui était précieuse… Mais il avait résisté à tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que sa fierté était déjà au plus bas et qu'il ne voulait pas la baisser encore plus.

Il passa donc son chemin et se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur. La nuit était fraiche et tranquille. Il put se permettre de marcher un peu plus vite en direction des écuries, là où son cheval l'attendait. Un chien le regarda passer, mais n'aboya pas. Ce qui était une bonne chose car il aurait alerté les habitants d'Edoras et Ryan n'aurait pas pu s'en aller en toute tranquillité.

La chaleur était étouffante dans l'écurie. Il scella Valcan, son cheval, aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Celui-ci hennit, mais Ryan lui caressa le museau afin d'éviter qu'il n'alerte ceux qui habitaient à proximité.

Il lui passa les rennes puis le tira vers la sortie de l'écurie. Il referma les portes de l'écurie le plus silencieusement possible. Il monta en scelle et talonna l'animal. Ils partirent au galop vers les plaines du Rohan dans la nuit obscure…


	9. Prévu et imprévu

**Chapitre 8**

**Prévu et imprévu**

Le lendemain matin, Eldarion fut le premier à se lever. Encore un peu endormi, le jeune homme s'habilla tout en vérifiant au moins deux fois qu'il enfilait ses vêtements dans le bon ordre. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide contenue dans une coupelle posée face à un miroir. Sur sa figure, on pouvait discerner des marques laissées par son oreiller. Il remit ses cheveux bruns plus ou moins en place avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et tout le monde au château dormait encore. C'était un lieu calme et paisible. Eldarion se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Comme chaque jour, il se demandait quand leurs parents allaient revenir de leur voyage vers les Terres Immortelles. Sa mère lui avait souvent raconté que ceux qui s'y rendaient, ne rentraient jamais à cause de la magnificence de l'endroit. Elle-même aurait dû y aller pendant la guerre de l'Anneau, mais elle préféra rester en Terre du Milieu afin de pouvoir être avec Aragorn. Aux yeux de l'héritier du trône du Gondor, c'était un acte brave car la plupart des gens préféraient sauver leurs vies plutôt que de la risquer afin d'être avec la personne tant aimé.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle du trône où Eomer se trouvait déjà en compagnie d'hommes qu'Eldarion n'avait encore jamais vu. En le voyant arriver, le roi du Rohan lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune homme obéit sans trop savoir ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

- Messieurs, voici Eldarion, fils d'Aragon, héritier du trône du Gondor, fit Eomer aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui.

Eldarion salua poliment ces hommes qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à lui. Il aurait dû être habitué à ce traitement de la part des autres, mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. On le traitait comme s'il était le nouveau roi du Gondor alors que son père était encore en vie – tout du moins, il l'espérait.

- Eldarion, continua le roi du Rohan, voici les représentants de l'Ouestfold, du Snowbourn et de l'Estfold. Ils ont répondu à mon appel concernant cette nouvelle guerre qui se prépare.

- Seigneur Eldarion, fit le représentant de Snowbourn, savez-vous d'où provient cette menace ?

- Et bien, d'après ce que nous savons, mes amis et moi, la menace viendrait du Mont Solitaire où Saroumane le Noir reprendrait des forces à une vitesse impressionnante. Pour l'instant, il n'envoi que ses serviteurs, mais je redoute qu'il prenne part à la bataille d'ici peu.

- Et vous dites que le Gondor a été touché ? demanda celui de l'Ouestfold.

- C'est exact. La nuit où nous avons quitté mon royaume pour venir jusqu'ici, un village a été attaqué, non loin de Minas Tirith.

- C'est étrange, fit le représentant de l'Estfold d'un air pensif, de la Montage Solitaire jusqu'au Gondor, il y a le Rohan entre les deux et nous n'avons vu aucune activité d'Uruk-haï sur nos terres.

- Alors ils sont passés par le Mordor, fit Eomer. Je ne vois que cette solution.

Eldarion hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, mais c'était fort probable qu'ils soient passés par là-bas étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne qui vivait dans les Terres Noires. Le traumatisme qu'avait provoqué Sauron était encore trop grand pour que les gens repeuplent cette terre bien qu'elle paraissait moins hostile depuis dix sept ans.

- Pour ce qui est des alentours du Snowbourn… commença celui qui était originaire de là-bas.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Son regard se perdit légèrement dans le vide tandis que les autres le fixaient avec insistance.

- Oui ? fit Eomer pour le contraindre à continuer.

Le représentant du Snowbourn se reconnecta à la réalité et regarda le roi du Rohan avant de continuer :

- Et bien ce qui nous a poussé à répondre à votre appel, roi Eomer, c'est que le jour où nous avons reçu votre missive, mes sentinelles ont vu un groupe d'Uruk qui se dirigeait vers nous. Au début, nous avons cru qu'ils allaient nous attaquer, mais ils ont passé leur chemin sans s'arrêter dans un de nos villages.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris. L'homme du Snowbourn hocha la tête légèrement comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Je pense, dit-il, qu'ils ont eu des ordres précis et qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec nous. Enfin, si on peut dire cela ainsi. Pensez-vous que Saroumane aurait une vengeance à accomplir ?

- Oh oui, firent Eldarion et Eomer ensemble.

Le roi du Rohan avait participé à sa chute et le jeune prince était le fils d'Aragorn, Ils étaient liés à la vengeance du mage noir. Mais cela signifiait qu'il allait également s'en prendre aux anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau qui se trouvaient loin d'ici pour le moment.

- Et les hobbits ? demanda Eldarion. Ils ont poussé les Ents à se rebeller contre lui. Est-il possible qu'ils attaquent la Comté ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Eomer. Les hobbits sont des petits êtres pacifiques. Ils ne représentent pas un danger à proprement parlé pour Saroumane. Disons que s'il tient vraiment à se venger jusqu'au bout, il attaquera les Semi-Hommes en dernier car ils ont moins de possibilité de se défendre que nous.

Le prince du Gondor hocha la tête. Le raisonnement du roi tenait la route. Il était donc inutile d'envoyer ce petit peuple à la guerre.

- Quand comptez-vous agir ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Nous attendons une réponse de la part du royaume de votre père, répondit Eomer.

- Nous ne seront pas assez nombreux, fit l'homme du Snowbourn. Il nous faut d'autres soldats.

Eldarion hocha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne en tête :

- Les Elfes peuvent venir à notre aide.

- Les Elfes ? s'étonna le représentant de l'Ouestfold. Mais les Elfes sont partis il y a des années de la Terre du Milieu.

- Certes, fit le prince. D'ailleurs, mes parents sont partis à leur recherche dans les Terres Immortelles et ils comptent bien revenir avec eux. Mais il reste toujours ceux du Royaume Sylvestre.

- Personne ne sait où se trouve leur cité, fit l'homme de l'Estfold.

- Si ! Une de mes amis est la princesse du Royaume Sylvestre Nelya, fille du roi Legolas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas encore partir, fit Eomer. Attendez au moins que le Gondor réponde à notre appel.

- Si tel est votre désir, répondit Eldarion. Mais après cela, il nous faudra partir. Nelya saura convaincre Thranduil, son grand-père.

- Parfait ! conclua le roi du Rohan. Puis en s'adressant à Eldarion : Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser…

Le prince du Gondor s'inclina respectueusement avant de se retirer.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle du trône, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Eomer était enfin d'accord pour qu'ils puissent agir à leur guise. Ils allaient bientôt partir pour le Royaume Sylvestre, voila un nouvelle qui risquait de plaire à Ryan quand il l'apprendrait. Lui qui rêvait de cet instant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Minas Tirith, il allait être impatient que la réponse des Gondoriens arrive.

Eldarion se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre de son meilleur ami afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le château commençait doucement à s'éveiller et il fallait qu'il lui parle avant qu'il n'y ait trop de personnes curieuses qui seraient susceptibles d'écouter leur conversation.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, il toqua contre celle-ci et attendit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Dormait-il encore ? C'était fort probable. Ryan avait du être beaucoup trop énervé hier soir pour s'endormir rapidement. Eldarion toqua une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort que la précédente.

- Ryan ? C'est moi, ton meilleur ami. Tu es réveillé ?

Le jeune homme se sentait un peu idiot de parler à une porte, même s'il savait qu'il parlait indirectement à son ami qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Eldarion fronça les sourcils et toqua une nouvelle fois.

- Aller Ryan, arrête de bouder et ouvre-moi cette porte s'il te plait ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Toujours aucune réponse, ce qui devenait inquiétant. Le prince du Gondor se décida à entrer dans la chambre que Ryan râle ou non.

Il activa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaitre la chambre du fils du capitaine du Gondor.

- Ryan ? demanda Eldarion en entrant. Ryan, tu es là ?

Il balaya la chambre du regard. Elle était vide. Son ami n'était pas présent et son lit n'était pas défait. L'inquiétude se manifesta à l'intérieure du jeune homme. Ryan n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire son lit une fois réveillé. Pris d'un doute affreux, il quitta la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui puis se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les portes du château de Médused.

A l'extérieur, les villageois commençaient petit à petit à sortir de chez eux. Ils regardèrent passer le prince du Gondor qui courrait de plus bel en direction des écuries. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il les ouvrit en grands et sans plus de cérémonie, il se précipita à l'intérieur, vers le box où était censé se trouver le cheval de Ryan. Lui aussi était vide. Eldarion colla son front contre les barreaux du box et soupira.

- Par tous les Valars, Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Sur les Terres Immortelles, tous les Elfes anciennement soldats se préparaient à retourner en guerre, en Terre du Milieu. Celeborn avait déclaré que tous les Elfes capable de se battre devaient obligatoirement prendre la mer. Cette nouvelle réjouissait les membres de l'ancienne Communauté dont l'espoir était remonté en flèche. Même s'ils perdaient encore du temps sur la date de départ pour le voyage de retour, plus aucun d'entre eux n'angoissaient sur le devenir de leurs enfants car très bientôt, ils seraient auprès d'eux. Aragorn se demandait sans cesse comment allait-il retrouvé le royaume à son retour, mais Arwen lui assurait que leur fils ferait un bon travail et qu'il devait lui faire un peu plus confiance. En ce qui concernait Anhya et Lyra, elles aussi étaient ravies de rentrer, mais c'était surtout pour retrouver leurs enfants qui n'étaient pas capables de rester plus d'une heure ensembles sans se battre. Si personne ne les contrôlait, comment allaient-elles les retrouver ? Amochés ? C'était sur et certain.

Ryan avait chevauché quasiment toute la nuit. Alors que le soleil se levait progressivement à l'Est, le jeune homme choisit de descendre de cheval pour lui accorder quelques moments de répit. Il s'était dirigé vers la rivière qui passait par le Snowbourn, afin de pouvoir faire abreuver sa monture qui commençait à respirer trop fort.

Tandis qu'il était assis sur un rocher et que sa monture se reposait tranquillement, Ryan regardait pensivement droit devant lui. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était parti d'Edoras, et pourtant, il se sentait toujours angoissé, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise en quittant ses amis. Mais Ryan se refusait de faire demi-tour. Puisqu'Eomer refusait de les laisser partir pour tout prendre en contrôle, il avait décidé d'agir seul quoi que pouvait en penser ses amis. Enfin, quoi qu'Eldarion en pensait parce qu'ami avec Nelya, ça allait être compliqué étant donné qu'ils étaient incapables de tenir une conversation normale et après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ça allait dur de la considérer comme tel.

- Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il tout seul. C'est à croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui ais un peu de bon sens ! En plus l'autre roi, là, il croit qu'il va s'attirer le mérite tout seul alors que c'est grâce à nous qu'il est courant ! Et puis l'autre fouine là ! Oh c'qu'il peut m'énerver celui là avec toutes ses bonnes manières et bonnes intentions envers Nel' !

Il se leva d'un bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non mais… N'importe quoi moi ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non mais j'ai tout de plus que lui alors qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ?

Silence.

- Ryan, sérieux, tais toi ! Tu t'enfonces tout seul !

- Nelya ! Nelya, ouvre la porte !

La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle porta une main à sa tête, tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées qui étaient encore dans le brouillard. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre sur laquelle quelqu'un tambourinait. Nelya soupira et repoussa ses couvertures pour se lever. Elle se dirigeait d'une démarche endormie vers la porte.

- Nelya, c'est urgent ! Ouvre !

- Ca va, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit enfin la porte pour découvrir Eldarion qui s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffés.

- Il se passe que Ryan a disparut, débita le prince du Gondor.

Nelya le fusilla du regard et lâcha un soupire énervé.

- C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? Franchement Eldarion, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter de cette façon pour lui, il est parti bouder dans son coin. Il va revenir. Crois-moi, je suis affectée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais Ryan n'est pas un mystère et…

- Justement Nelya ! la coupa Eldarion. C'est parce que Ryan n'est pas un mystère que je m'inquiète. Il a vraiment disparut !

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. Les prunelles du prince exprimaient une véritable inquiétude. Nelya comprit aussitôt que c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

- Disparut… Disparut ? demanda-t-elle.

Eldarion hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Son lit n'est pas défait, ses affaires ont déserté et son cheval aussi.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! s'exclama Nelya. Il va faire une bêtise, je le sens.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, fit remarquer Eldarion.

Mais la princesse du Royaume Sylvestre ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Dans dix minutes devant l'écurie, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte avait déjà claqué et il se retrouvait seul dans le couloir.

Dans sa chambre, Nelya se dépêchait de s'habiller. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle s'était montrée vêtue d'une robe de nuit. Eldarion ne semblait pas avoir fait attention non plus, ce qui était très bien car ainsi, aucune honte ne vint à son esprit. Elle enfila son pantalon et passa son haut beige. Elle se dépêcha de lasser son corset noir qu'elle portait au dessus de son vêtement. Elle chaussa ses pieds de ses bottes et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Lorsqu'elle leva son nez et qu'elle vit sa tête dans le miroir, elle constata que ses cheveux, habituellement si bien soignés, étaient emmêlés et formaient des nœuds. Elle soupira. Eldarion allait devoir attendre qu'elle brosse ses cheveux. Nelya prit une grande inspiration et se mit à les brosser rapidement. Si rapidement qu'elle se faisait mal lorsque la brosse rencontrait les nœuds et qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces pour les démêler. Néanmoins, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche durant toute cette séance de torture. Lorsqu'ils furent à peu près bien, elle soupira de soulagement.

De nouveau on toqua à la porte et la voix du Prince du Gondor se fit entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Nelya attrapa son arc, ses flèches et son épée, puis un ruban avant d'ouvrit la porte brusquement, si brusquement que son ami sursauta. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose du genre : « J'arrive ! ». A la place de ça, elle sortit brusquement de sa chambre.

- On y va ! déclara-t-elle en se mettant en route, ne laissant d'autre choix à Eldarion de la suivre.

Lui aussi avait été prendre son arme pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Elle se noua rapidement les cheveux sur le chemin menant aux portes du château. Alors qu'ils passaient par la salle du trône, ils se firent interpeller par Eomer, qui se trouvaient toujours là en compagnie des trois hommes qu'il avait présentés quelques temps plus tôt au Prince du Gondor.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Ryan a disparut, Roi Eomer, répondit Eldarion. Nous supposons qu'il est parti après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Nous partons à sa recherche avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Eomer afficha un air grave. Il fallait retrouver le fils du Capitaine avant que ce ne soit autre chose qui le trouve. Il avait mis ces trois enfants sous sa responsabilité et s'il en perdait un, il ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer à leurs parents.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, déclara le Roi du Rohan. Je vais envoyer une vingtaine de soldats à sa recherche sur l'heure. C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

- Non, Roi Eomer, répliqua Nelya. Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Ryan n'est pas parti par votre faute, mais par la notre. Je suis navrée, mais nous ne pouvons vous obéir sagement.

- Nelya vous ne…

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Ryan est peut-être en danger et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Surtout si je suis restée ici à attendre les bras croisés. Quoi que vous disiez, je n'ai aucune obligation de vous obéir.

Eomer ne savait que répondre à cela. C'était un affront impardonnable, même s'il s'agissait d'une princesse.

La jeune Elfe n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle attrapa Eldarion par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans les rues d'Edoras où les habitants les regardaient passer, murmurant sur leur passage.

Dans les écuries, les chevaux hennissaient en les voyants passés devant leurs box. Ils voulaient sortir, cela se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Mais ils n'étaient pas à eux, et en aucun cas, ils n'avaient le droit d'accéder à leurs requêtes silencieuses. Eldarion et Nelya se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux et les scellèrent en silence. Le prince du Gondor fut prêt en premier, et il se dirigea vers la sortie en tenant les rênes de son cheval. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Nelya qui finissait de sceller sa jument. Le jeune homme remarqua une larme qui perlait le long de la joue de son amie.

- Nel' ?

La Princesse du Royaume Sylvestre s'essuya rapidement la joue, sachant pertinemment qu'on l'avait vu, mais Eldarion était trop intelligent pour poser une quelconque question. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire dont la tristesse se faisait sentir.

- Je suis prête, dit-elle en attrapant les rênes de sa jument.

Elle suivit en silence son ami et une fois sorti de l'écurie, elle se mit en scelle. De nouveau, on les fixait comme deux bêtes curieuses. Nelya les ignora parfaitement, mais ce n'était pas le cas du Prince du Gondor qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils se mirent en route et quand ils eurent franchi les portes de la cité, ils se mirent à galoper en direction de l'Ouest. Eldarion avait repéré des traces de sabots qui partaient dans cette direction et à ce qu'il savait, personne, mis à part son ami, n'avait quitté Edoras.

Les préparatifs pour le voyage de retour étaient trop longs. Gimli ne cessait de bougonner comme quoi les Elfes n'avaient pas conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Plus vite ils seraient de retour, plus vite ils pourront s'assurer que la Terre du Milieu n'était pas devenue un champ de bataille sanglant. Gandalf ne disait rien quant à la lenteur de tout cela. Lyra et Anhya tournaient en rond près des bateaux, parfois en soufflant, parfois en râlant bien fort pour que les autres puissent attendre. L'attente était insupportable. La Gondorienne se maudissait pour avoir eu l'idée de laisser les enfants à Minas Tirith au lieu de les emmener avec eux. Son amie la rassurait comme elle ne pouvait, lui assurant que ce n'était pas sa faute car elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Mais cela n'arrangeait rien.

Après le dîner, alors que tout le monde songeait à aller se coucher, une personne fit son apparition. Un homme de la taille d'un enfant venait accompagner du magicien blanc. Il affichait un petit sourire timide en s'avançant vers la grande table où se tenaient toujours les anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-FRODON ! s'écria Anhya en se levant d'un bond.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui et l'étreignit.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, fit-elle en le lâchant. Cela fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Quatorze ans ?

- Bientôt quinze pour être exacte, répondit le hobbit. Je suis, mois aussi, heureux de vous revoir, Anhya.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, Frodon fut soudainement accaparé par Lyra qui le sera contre lui avec plus de force que nécessaire. Le hobbit grimaça légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il était heureux de revoir ses anciens amis. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, il eut le droit à des poignées de mains, à un accueil chaleureux de la part de tous. Le destructeur de l'Anneau était plus qu'ému de revoir ceux qu'il aimait et qui lui manquait depuis son départ de la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, ce n'était rien à côté de l'absence de Sam qui lui manquait d'avantage.

Il prit place aux côtés de ses amis et ensemble, ils discutèrent de leurs vies menés jusqu'à présent. Frodon les écouta avec envie. Il buvait leurs paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'un breuvage précieux. Il arrivait parfaitement à s'imaginer chaque chose car la Terre du Milieu était malgré tout chez lui.

- Et que venez-vous faire sur les Terres Immortelles ? demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi vos enfants ne sont-ils pas avec vous ? Ils ont dû bien changer depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

La dernière fois que Frodon les avait vu, Eldarion, Nelya et Ryan étaient encore de tous petits enfants qui jouaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ryan ou Nelya aient fait quelque chose de travers.

C'est la mine sombre qu'Aragorn raconta la nature de leur visite au hobbit qui paraissait choqué que Saroumane ait survécu. Cependant, apprendre sa transformation en magicien noir ne l'étonna pas spécialement car, alors qu'il avait cru Gandalf mort, ce dernier était réapparut en magicien blanc.

- Les Elfes partent avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Seulement les soldats, répondit Faramir. Nous ne pouvons vous ramener tous et à quoi cela servira que nous prenions des femmes Elfes ? Elles ne serviraient à…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Lyra lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes qui eut pour effet de le faire taire après qu'il eut prononcé un « Aïe ! » qui fit rire une partie de la tablée.

- Je suis désolé que cela se passe ainsi, fit Frodon. Je vous aurais bien proposé mon aide, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'un hobbit pourrait faire pour vous.

- Vous en avez assez fait, dit Arwen. Nous ne pouvons plus rien vous demander car nous avons déjà une énorme dette envers vous. Une dette que nous ne pourrons jamais payer car rien ne serait assez grand.

Le hobbit sourit légèrement mais d'une façon triste.

Accroupis au sol, Nelya observait les traces d'un cheval. Elle les analysait de la même façon qu'elle observait les traces laissées par un quelconque gibier.

- Alors ? demanda Eldarion.

- Se sont les fers d'un cheval du Gondor, dit-elle en se redressant. Ca ne peut être que celles du cheval de Ryan. D'ailleurs, elles sont assez fraiches pour cela soit le cas.

Le Prince du Gondor hocha la tête et la demi-Elfe remonta à cheval. Ils partirent de nouveau au galop, espérant voir Ryan au loin qui chevauchait, saint et sauf…

Midi approchait et le ventre de Ryan grondait si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il venait de franchir les frontières de l'Ouestfold et se dirigeait droit vers Fangorn. Il était de nouveau assis sur un rocher, laissant Valcan manger de l'herbe.

- Toi au moins, tu as un repas, soupira-t-il.

Le cheval hennit, comme pour lui dire : « Tu aurais du prévoir le coup ». Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire amusé. Cependant, de sombres pensées vinrent de nouveaux hanter son esprit. A l'heure qu'il était, Eldarion et Nelya devaient être entrain de manger un bon repas chaud. Et la fouine devait être entrain de courtiser la belle, comme il avait l'habitude le faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Edoras.

- Quand cette guerre sera terminée, je lui dirais ma façon de penser !

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Il y avait plus urgent que le fils d'Eomer. Il expira l'air qu'il avait conservé dans ses poumons et se releva. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là longtemps, il avait toujours aussi faim et il n'y avait rien à chassé dans le coin. De plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser son cheval seul, il n'y avait pas envie qu'il se sauve.

Ryan renonça à manger et alla pour reprendre sa route lorsqu'il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Ce cri ne lui annonçait rien de bon car il ressemblait à celui des Orques. Le jeune homme se retourna pour les voir arriver vers lui. Les créatures l'avaient repéré bien avant lui et ils avaient déjà leurs armes de sorties. Le fils du Capitaine jura.

- Tu ne peux pas nous échapper, fit l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui ! C'est de la viande fraiche ! continua un autre. Nul besoin de le cuire pour sa viande soit plus tendre.

Ne supportant pas d'être comparé à un festin, Ryan se retourna, le visage marqué par la colère. Ils étaient une trentaine mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner par leur nombre. Ce n'était pas le nombre qui faisait la victoire, bien que cela aidait un peu et pouvait être fort utile. Cependant, s'il devait mourir à cet instant, il ne mourra pas sans livrer bataille. Il tira son épée du fourreau attaché à la scelle du cheval et fit partir ce dernier. Il préférait savoir Valcan en vie plutôt que rôti par ces êtres immondes.

Les Orques l'encerclèrent. Ils savouraient le moment qui leur était offert, mais Ryan comptait bien leur mener la vie dure jusqu'au bout. En position de combat, le jeune homme attendait la première attaque. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Une première, puis une autre et encore une autre. Elles s'enchainaient, mais hélas, Ryan était tout seul face à des créatures nées pour le combat à mort. Encerclé, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et bientôt, le tout devint un fouillis sans nom. Tant bien que mal, le fils du Capitaine se défendait, blessant, tuant dès que cela lui fut possible.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient à grande allure, Nelya s'arrêta brusquement, l'effroi dessiné sur son visage. Eldarion s'arrêta quelques mètres après et se tourna vers elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Des bruits d'épées, répondit-elle d'une voix paniquée. Je… Je…

Puis un cri retentit au loin. Un cri que même Eldarion, qui n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que l'adolescente, entendit. D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent dans la même direction.

- C'est Ryan ! s'écria Nelya.

Un cri sortit de la bouche du jeune homme lorsque la lame d'une épée traversa son épaule de part et d'autre. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Ryan était à genoux, entouré de cadavre. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et pourtant, il continuait à repousser les Orques. Ses muscles commençaient à s'engourdirent et la douleur l'empêchait de bouger son bras à sa guise. Un rire retentit dans ses oreilles. Un rire rauque qui n'avait rien d'agréable à l'oreille humaine. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, adaptant au mieux sa vue qui redevint à peu près normale, bien que toujours aussi pitoyable. Avec effort, il se releva et une fois sur ses deux pieds, il se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Approximativement, Ryan compta une quinzaine d'Orques. Il n'y en avait plus que la moitié.

- Une dernière danse avant le grand final ? fit une voix rocailleuse à la droite du jeune homme.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force, Ryan reprit le combat, sachant pertinemment que c'était la fin et qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu le croire. Le temps lui semblait effroyablement long. Son épaule ne tarda pas à lâcher et il ne put retenir de nouveau un cri. Du sang coulait dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. C'était à croire que la lame qui avait traversé son épaule l'avait anesthésié de toute autre douleur. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir et ne pouvant rester plus longtemps sur ses pieds, il tomba à genoux pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, son épée s'échappa de sa main, n'ayant plus la force de la tenir. Ryan acceptait son sort, aussi dur cela fut-il. Une voix, au fond de lui, lui hurlait de se relever et de continuer à se battre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme cloué sur place. Il vit un des Orques lever son épée afin de porter le coup final lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Ce son, Ryan le reconnaitrait parmi mille. C'était le sifflement d'une flèche qui fendait l'air et qui venait d'atteindre sa cible. Il tourna la tête et crut apercevoir deux chevaux venir vers eux. Ce fut la dernière chose dont se souvint Ryan du Gondor…

Nelya avait décoché une flèche qui vint se nicher dans la gorge de l'Orque à l'épée. Les deux adolescents fondirent sur ce qui restait des créatures qui avaient attaqués Ryan. Ils entouraient le corps du jeune homme, empêchant leurs assaillants de s'en prendre à lui. Eldarion eut le droit à une entaille sur la joue droite et Nelya, un coup d'une garde d'épée sur la tempe qui la fit vaciller un instant, mais pas assez pour la déstabiliser complètement.

Plus rapidement que ce qu'ils ne pensaient, la majorité de ce qui restait d'Orques mourut. Un seul d'entre eux s'échappa en courant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

- Ryan, fit Nelya en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tandis qu'Eldarion approchait avec les chevaux.

- Est-il…

- Non ! répondit la jeune fille. Il respire. Grâce aux Valars, il est vivant.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya avec ses manches et leva les yeux vers son ami qui s'agenouillait de l'autre côté du corps.

- Aide-moi à voir son épaule, dit-il en déchirant un morceau de la tunique avec sa dague.

Nelya dégagea les morceaux de tissus pendant qu'Eldarion examinait la blessure. Lorsqu'il toucha la peau, Ryan frémit dans son inconscience. Après quelques secondes d'auscultation, le Prince du Gondor dit :

- L'épaule s'est déboitée et il semblerait qu'aucun muscle n'ait été touché.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Lui remettre son épaule en place et empêcher au maximum le sang de couler. Je m'en occupe.

Eldarion s'y connaissait un minimum sur les blessures. Aragorn avait eu l'intelligence de lui apprendre ce qu'il y avait à savoir et comment soigner.

- Que puis-je faire ? demanda Nelya.

- Met sa tête sur tes genoux.

La Princesse du Royaume Sylvestre s'exécuta, essayant de ne pas faire bouger le jeune homme au maximum. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle fit un signe de tête à Eldarion qui empoigna l'épaule de son ami avant de la lui remettre en place. Un bruit d'os se fit entendre qui décrocha une grimace à la demi-Elfe. Ryan, quant à lui, ne bougea pas. Trop inconscient pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de penser la plaie, des hennissements se firent entendre au loin. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers cette direction et virent arriver Eomer en compagnie de quelques hommes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le Roi en posant pied à terre. Nous avons retrouvé ce cheval à moitié affolé qui rentrait à Edoras.

Eomer désigna le cheval de Ryan tout en fixant Eldarion et Nelya.

- Ryan s'est fait attaqué par une trentaine d'Orques, répondit le Prince du Gondor. Nous sommes arrivés à temps.

Le Roi du Rohan se retourna vers deux de ses soldats et leur ordonna de mettre Ryan sur son cheval et de le reconduire immédiatement à Edoras pour le faire soigner. N'ayant plus de motif pour s'attarder ici, Eomer se prépara à remonter sur son cheval lorsque Nelya l'interpella. Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Je suis désolée de la façon dont je vous ai parlé, Roi Eomer. Même si je n'appartiens pas au Rohan, je suis sur vos terres et j'ai l'obligation de me plier à vos lois et à vos ordres.

- Je vous pardonne, Nelya, fille de Legolas. Vous êtes jeune et rebelle. Vous avez besoin de vous affirmer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il monta en scelle, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ordonner quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille continua :

- Je vous remercie d'être venu.

Eomer ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire lorsqu'il répondit :

- A quoi servent les alliances, si on ne peut pas compter dessus. Venez à présent.

- Mon Seigneur ! intervint Eldarion qui s'était assuré que son ami était bien installé, je réclame votre autorisation pour que Nelya et moi nous rendions à Fangorn. Nous ne sommes pas loin et nous avons toujours besoin d'aide.

- Soit ! Mais soyez de retour d'ici sept jours. Si d'ici ce temps là vous n'êtes pas de retour, je vous ferais chercher. En vous attendant, nous prendrons soin de Ryan.

Il talonna son cheval et partit en direction d'Edoras avant que l'un des deux adolescents n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Nelya et Eldarion regardèrent les chevaliers s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des points noirs dans l'horizon.


End file.
